The amazing Edward Cullen
by samajimzcullen
Summary: Se han imaginado a nuestro Edward como algun superheroe de comic?, pues soy si. Bella acaba de mudarse de ciudad y se topa con un chico guapisimo llamado Edward Cullen, con el tiempo ellos deciden hacerse novios, y de repente la ciudad se convierte en un lugar poco seguro para sus habitantes entonces el hombrearaña aparece de nuevo pero ella comienza a tener problemas con su novi
1. Chapter 1

Espero con todo mi corazón que les guste :)

salmabd

* * *

Edward por favor, es la quinta vez que te llamo, contéstame!  
-Señorita Swan, podría decirme el resultado de esta ecuación  
shit! la maestra me descubrió hablando por teléfono, piensa rápido!  
-Lo siento maestra pero es que me acaban de llamar, tengo un problema familiar y me tengo que retirar  
dije lo primero que se me ocurrió  
-pues la próxima vez pídame permiso antes de contestar una llamada- dijo mi maestra de algebra enfadada  
-si no volverá a suceder- y comenze a recoger mis cosas  
todos estaban viendo en mi dirección, ignore todas sus miradas y salí del salón para dirigirme al baño de mujeres para seguir intentando localizarlo  
y así lo hice llegue y saque mi celular, no quería parecer psicópata pero desde el día anterior en la tarde no tenia nada de comunicación con el y eso no era para nada normal  
todavía recuerdo cuando le comencé a hablar...  
tenia dos días de haberme mudado a la ciudad y uno de inscribirme en la preparatoria pero me dijeron que podía ir cuando las cosas de la mudanza estuvieran arregladas, por desgracia mi mama me obligo a ir al día siguiente,  
yo no me sentía cómoda tenia que volver a presentarme con todos, aprenderme sus nombres, los d de los maestros, acostumbrarme a su modo de ser y trabajar eso era para mi una tortura nunca me han gustado los cambios drásticos pero a mi papa le habían ofrecido un puesto de trabajo como el gerente de la policía en la ciudad y no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad lo que yo no sabia era por que demonios mi hermano mayor no quiso quedarse!, si el lo hubiera echo yo le pude haber dicho a mis padres que me quedaría con el a terminar mis estudios, pero no como mi hermano acababa de terminar con su novia de toda la vida prefirio irse  
en fin estaba entrando a la escuela para ir a recoger mi horario fui a las oficinas y me hicieron esperar media hora cuando por fin me lo dan descubro que mi primera clase es hasta dos horas después!, que se supone que haré dentro d ese tiempo, regresarme?, no vivo a una hora de aquí, antes de que pregunten: esta es la mejor escuela de la ciudad, con buenos maestros, buenos programas de estudios y excelente seguridad palabras de mi padre ufff... retomando mis posibilidades, hablar con alguien?, quien! no conozco mas que a la molesta secretaria que ya ni recuerdo como se llamaba!, ir a otro lugar, por supuesto lo haré en un futuro cuando sepa a donde demonios ir!, talvez pueda vagabundear por la escuela...no no quiero perderme y retrasarme en mi primer clase, ni modo me quedare en las bancas de el patio a leer mis correos eso si el internet funciona, tengo que dejar de ser pesimista, si no podré escuchar musica, el tiempo es caluroso pero hay un poco de viento, que bueno que me puse unos pantalones cortos color café y una camisa tipo polo rosita y unas sandalias café con piedras y mi cabello lo recogí en la parte de atrás en forma de flor, si lo se muy sencilla y sin contar que no uso maquillaje pero es mi primer día y no tenia ni idea de como vestir.  
me dirigí a la única banca sola me senté en la mes ay puse mis pies en el asiento, saque de mi mochila mi laptop, la encendí, conecte mis audífonos y puse música, cual? animal de neon trees(escuchenla mientras leen :) la amo, saque la bolsa de mis dulces favoritos: corazones de dulce y la puse a un lado mío para poder agarrar  
volteo mi vista hacia mi derecha y lo veo...  
es guapísimo  
cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, alto, delgado es... perfecto  
entonces voltea!  
su mirada es hermosa pero no puedo demostrar que me gusta así que decido mirarlo despectivamente de arriba hacia abajo  
error!  
viene hacia acá que hago!?  
eso te pasa por mirarlo demasiado!, tu no puedes ilusionarte de nuevo con ningún hombre!, me reprendí mentalmente  
o dios mi si se acerca mas me desmayare llega a mi lugar y quita los audífonos  
la melodía se escucha para los dos  
y hizo algo que jamás me imagine  
comenzó a cantarla  
-say goodbye to my heart tonight  
su voz! es preciosa  
sin poder evitarlo sonrio  
-si no te preocupes puedes venir aquí y interrumpirme, no te preocupes te doy permiso- le dije fingiendo enfado  
-deacuerdo gracias- y se sienta a un lado  
-si también te puedes sentar- me ignoro completamente y acerco su bella mano a mis dulces pero cuando tomo uno la tome y le dije  
-esos dulces son míos  
-lose  
-no los puedes tomar- conteste  
-por que no?  
-son míos- soltó mi agarre yo dirigió el dulce a mi boca, lo puso en mis labios y automáticamente lo tome  
-tienes razón a ti te hacen falta estas un poco amargada- en todo ese tiempo no quite mi vista de sus ojos, es tan sexy  
-idiota-le dije  
-no, mi nombre es Edward Cullen pero tu me puedes decir como quieras, si quieres idiota esta bien- y me sonrío  
casi muero, le sonreí de regreso, me caía bien y tenia dos horas libres así que por que no?  
-bueno pues mi nombre es Isabella y solo me puedes decir Isabella-le dije con una sonrisa  
-de acuerdo Isabella, buena canción  
-si por eso la escucho  
-jaja, eres algo ruda para tu imagen tan dulce - no supe que contestar  
-eres nueva verdad?, nunca te había visto- me preguntó  
-me imagino que conoces a todo mundo no?-su actitud me sonó un tanto arrogante  
-si-me contesto muy seguro  
-que bien- dije bajito  
-eres hermosa- me puse roja al instante y el al darse cuenta paso el dorso de su mano por mi mejilla, sentí un cosquilleo en toda la piel  
-gracias-dije mirando al suelo y cuando voltee a verlo el tenia una sonrisa en su rostro  
-Edward- escuche que gritaba alguien, una rubia guapisima de ojos grandes, Edward se bajo de la banca que un brinco  
-Nos vemos luego- y corrio hacia ella pero ya no quise ver mas

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, me siento super nerviosa :$

Esto surgió de la canción Payphone de maroon 5 y de la recientemente estrenada película de el hombre araña

La canción da a entender que el hombre es como un superheroe y descuida a la chica por decir asì para salvar al mundo ;)

En si la canción comienza cuando el le llama por un teléfono publico y... mejor les dejo la letra traducida:

Maroon 5 - Payphone - Letra traducida al español

Estoy en una cabina de teléfono intentando llamar a casa,  
toda mi cambio, lo he gastado en ti,  
a dónde han ido los momentos,  
nena está todo mal,  
¿dónde están los planes que hicimos para dos?

Sí, yo, yo sé que es difícil recordar,  
las personas que solíamos ser,  
es incluso más difícil hacerse a la idea,  
que tú no estás aquí a mi lado,  
dices que es demasiado tarde para _hacerlo_,  
pero, ¿es demasiado tarde para intentarlo?  
Y en el tiempo que tú malgastaste,  
todos nuestros puentes se han incendiado.

He malgastado mis noches,  
tú apagaste las luces,  
ahora estoy paralizado,  
atascado aún en aquél tiempo, cuando lo llamábamos amor  
pero incluso el sol se pone en el paraiso

Estoy en una cabina de teléfono intentando llamar a casa,  
toda mi cambio, lo he gastado en ti,  
a dónde han ido los momentos,  
nena está todo mal,  
¿dónde están los planes que hicimos para dos?

Si el "fueron felices por siempre" existe de verdad,  
todavía estaría abrazándote así,  
todos esos cuentos de hadas son pura mi*rd*,  
una canción de amor más y me pondré enfermo.

Le diste la espalda al mañana,  
porque olvidaste el ayer,  
te di mi amor para que lo tomaras prestado,  
pero tú simplemente lo regalaste.  
No puedes esperar que yo esté bien,  
no espero que te importe,  
sé que lo he dicho antes,  
pero todos nuestros puentes se incendiaron.

He malgastado mis noches,  
tú apagaste las luces,  
ahora estoy paralizado,  
atascado aún en aquél tiempo, cuando lo llamábamos amor  
pero incluso el sol se pone en el paraiso

Estoy en una cabina de teléfono intentando llamar a casa,  
toda mi cambio, lo he gastado en ti,  
a dónde han ido los momentos,  
nena está todo mal,  
¿dónde están los planes que hicimos para dos?

Si el "vivieron felices por siempre" existe de verdad,  
todavía estaría abrazándote así,  
todos esos cuentos de hadas son pura mi*rd*,  
una canción de amor más y me pondré enfermo.  
Ahora estoy en una cabina de teléfono.

-lo demas es de otro cantante pero es algo grosero x)-

Estoy en una cabina de teléfono intentando llamar a casa,  
toda mi cambio, lo he gastado en ti,  
a dónde han ido los momentos,  
nena está todo mal,  
¿dónde están los planes que hicimos para dos?

Si el "fueron felices por siempre" existe de verdad,  
todavía estaría abrazándote así,  
todos esos cuentos de hadas son pura mi*rd*,  
una canción de amor más y me pondré enfermo.

Ahora estoy en una cabina de teléfono.

verdad que esta linda :)

dejenme su opinion en un Review

Nos vemos o escribimos en otro capitulo ;D

salma bd


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que les guste!

Salma BD

* * *

Quien era ella?, era muy guapa, seria su novia?, si es lo mas probable, que lastima, no pude evitarlo y de mi pecho salio un suspiro, revise mi reloj y faltaban una hora con 20 minutos wow! como paso el tiempo  
creo que estaría bien ir a ubicar las aulas en las que tengo clases para no retrasarme, la escuela es muy grande, revise mi hoja con los horarios y la primera clase la tenia en el 1D, di la vuelta a la hojita y tenia un pequeño croquis, estoy salvada, pense, recogí mi computadora y mis dulces y tome mi mochila para ir a el lugar que me indicaba el pequeño mapita, no fue muy sencillo encontrarlo pero cuando al fin lo hice y entre al salón y me di cuenta que había alguien mas, una chica de pelo chino, negro y ojos cafés con lentes muy bonita, en cuanto me vio me sonrío y yo le correspondí  
-Hola-me saludo  
-Hola, este asiento esta ocupado- dije señalando el banco a su lado  
-No, para nada, puedes sentarte- me dijo muy amablemente  
-muchas gracias  
-Eres nueva?-me pregunto  
-Si, acabo de llegar a la ciudad-  
-oh, si necesitas algo solo avísame, podemos ir de compras, te enseñare unas tiendas en las que tienen ropa preciosa y también podemos ir a tomar un café, y también te mostrare unos restaurantes buenísimos y después te llevare a mi casa para que...  
-jaja-sin poder evitar la risa la interrumpí  
-que sucede?-me miro confundida  
-nada es solo que te acabo de conocer y ya me estas queriendo llevar a tu casa y haciendo planes que no podremos terminar hasta dentro de algunos meses  
-ah, lo siento, todos me dicen que hablo mucho- dijo algo apenada  
-jeje algo- le conteste sinceramente  
-soy a la primera persona a la que le hablas?-me pregunto cambiando de tema  
-que?...este..si, así es- no creí necesario hablarle de mi encuentro con el chico sexy que termino por irse con otra tipa  
-oh que bien!, así yo te podré mostrar donde están los baños, la cafetería, la piscina, las canchas de futbol,basquetbol  
-jaja  
-QUE?-me pregunto algo exaltada  
-Nada, creo que seremos buenas amigas- le dije con una calida sonrisa  
-awws, de verdad?-y sin mas se lanzo hacia mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo  
En ese momento me dieron muchísimas ganas de llorar, llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo mis lagrimas, queriendo parecer fuerte que con ese abrazo mis emociones se alteraron mas de lo que ya estaban.  
Desde que supe que me mudaría me puse en una actitud defensiva, rebelde, muy distinta a la que tenia antes, una persona dulce, obediente, amistosa e incluso cariñosa, tal vez por eso esta chica me cayo muy bien, ella era como las amigas que tuve que dejar en mi querida ciudad, no como las rubias teñidas y vacías que me imagine que encontraría, bueno aun tendría tiempo de encontrarme a alguna, pensé recordando a la mujer que le hablo a Edward.  
-JAJA  
-Y AHORA QUE!?-me dijo fingiendo estar molesta y separándose de mi  
-No te enfades, pero.. amiga no me se tu nombre jaja-  
-JAJAJAJA, lo siento tienes razón, jaja mi nombre es Alice  
-Mucho gusto Alice yo me llamo Isabella pero me puedes decir Bella  
-de acuerdo Bella-me sonrío  
Sin darme cuenta los alumnos habían ido llegando y al ver mi reloj me di cuenta que solo faltaban 5 minutos para comenzar, la maestra llego puntual, me hizo pasar y decir mi nombre y la ciudad de donde venia, por lo que observe la maestra era muy estricta.

Decidí comportarme con los maestros, para nada me convenía sacar malas calificaciones, esta bien que estoy enojada pero no para reprobar preparatoria.

Por desgracia a Alice no le toco ninguna otra clase conmigo pero antes de que se fuera a su siguiente clase me dijo en donde quedaban los demás salones en los que tenia clase, y así pasaron dos horas mas de clases, todos los maestros me decían lo mismos, que me presentara, me deseaban suerte y que me adaptara pronto. Después de eso me di cuenta que tenia la clase de educación física,esa era mi debilidad, considere seriamente no entrar hasta que cuando volvi a leer el horario me di cuenta que en letras pequeñas decía natación, de nuevo estaba salvada!, sin pensarlo mas fui a piscina olímpica entonces me di cuenta que no tenia traje de baño, aun que tal vez el maestro tenia algunos nuevos, llegue unos minutos temprano, vi que todavía no estaban todos los alumnos así que fui a preguntarle a el maestro, era una persona bajita, calva y morena.

-Disculpe maestro, soy de nuevo ingreso y en mi programa dice que tengo natación pero el problema es que no venia preparada...  
-No se preocupe, en los vestidores, en el primer casillero hay varios trajes de baño, puede usar el que le quede y sin mas me dejo sola, camine hacia los vestidores y tal como me dijo había varios bañadores pero al tomar uno me di cuenta que no eran como yo los imaginaba, pensé que serian todos de un solo color, unitalla y sin forma, pero el traje que tenia en mis manos era blanco con negro, de una sola pieza pero en las costillas tenia una abertura que dejaba ver mas de lo que a mi me gustaba enseñar, eso si era hermoso con caracoles en negro, lo único que me consolaba era que todas estarían igual, entre a el único baño desocupado y me cambie, me vi en el espejo y cuando salí ya no había nadie, me apresure a salir y vi a todas las chicas en un traje de baño muy diferente al mio pero eso no fue todo lo que me dejo con la boca abierta fue ver a Edward con un pequeño traje de baño.

* * *

déjenme saber que opinan con un Review porfavor :)

Mañana otro capitulo perdon por tardar pero este lunes entre a la Preparatoria :$


	3. Chapter 3

Espero les guste :)

* * *

Podría jurar que casi se me sale la baba (haha), si la primera vez que lo vi casi me da un infarto, en ese pequeño bañador sentí como si mi corazón dejara de latir por algunos segundos, y no lo culpaba y es que ver sus piernas b, sus glúteos bien formados, sus abdominales marcadas y sus brazos musculosos era lo mínimo que me podía pasar, como lo había pensado antes: ES PERFECTO. Y es que aunque era obvio que hacia ejercicio tenia las proporciones perfectas, no como para ser algún luchador pero si lo suficiente para suspirar por el.  
-Señorita...  
-Swan- Respondí a mi profesor  
-Señorita Swan, esta clase es para elegir a los mejores nadadores entre es grupo para que nos representen el las olimpiadas locales, así que sera mejor que se forme- me aviso  
Busque con la mirada la fila y al dirigirme a ella note que todas las mujeres me estaban observando con cara de envidia y como no hacerlo si los trajes de baño de ellas eran horrendos, me hice la desentendida y voltee la mirada para darme cuenta que los hombres también me miraban pero no de la misma forma que las mujeres, lo busque con la vista y al encontrarlo al igual que yo el ultimo de la fila y sin poder evitarlo sonreí cono tonta cuando fije mi mirada en la de el, el hacia lo mismo lo que lo volvía mas atractivo si eso era posible.

-HOLA- moví mi boca simulando decir la palabra, el sonrió mas y movió su mano a forma de saludo

-Van a competir los hombres contra las mujeres en relvos y revisare quienes de ustedes tienen los mejores tiempos-explicó el maestro y sonó un silbato e inmediatamente los primeros de la fila se la se lanzaron al agua, los hombres tomaron ventaja pero cuando faltaban 3 personas mas contándome a mi una chica los alcanzo, las otras dos iban iguales a los hombres se podían escuchar las porras por parte de los dos equipos, al parecer a nosotros nos tocaría desempatar, voltee a ver a Edward y este me guiño el ojo, el pobre cree que me va a ganar, a modo de venganza por lo de la chica decidí dar todo lo que tenia para ganar.  
Fueron unos de los segundos mas lentos de mi vida, veía como se acercaba la chica que para mi iba a paso de tortuga, solo esperando que tocara la marca para saltar al agua, en cuanto lo hizo salte tratando de tener el mayor impulso, nade lo mas rápido que podía, recordé mis clases de natación en mi ciudad, los consejos que mi papa me daba, vi que estaba cerca de la orilla y me impulse mas toque la marca y me di la vuelta lo mas rápido posible, nunca voltee a verlo no quería desconcentrarme, la ultima vuelta se me hizo eterna, sentía que llevaba nadando kilómetros hasta que por fin vi mi objetivo y di mi ultimo esfuerzo, escuche como todos gritaban pero no sabia por que, salí de la piscina al mismo tiempo que el y no pude moverme cuando vi que se acercaba a mi, cuando se puso enfrente de mi me dijo:

-Jamas pensé que seria difícil ganarte  
-Eso es un cumplido?-le pregunte  
-tranquila no me lo tomes a mal ni creas que soy un engreído pero yo soy el mejor de la clase

-tiene el mismo tiempo-me gire para ver a el maestro

-Felicidades señorita Swan ha superado a nuestra mejor nadadora por 10 segundos(en natación es mucho x) ), usted sera la seleccionada para las competiciones- todos comenzaron a aplaudir

-Lo siento profesor pero a mi no me gusta competir-

-jaja, pues eso no fue lo que vi-dijo Edward a mis espaldas- me di la vuelta y lo fulmine con la mirada

-ya tendremos tiempo para convencerla- dijo el maestro

-no sabe lo que dice-susurre

-Vallan todos a cambiarse, la clase ha terminado nos vemos-

iba a caminar hacia los vestidores cuando una mano grande me tomo la muñeca, sentí un cosquilleo en todo mi brazo

-espera, quiero platicar con tigo- comencé a temblar

-tengo que ir a cambiarme- le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-te esperare aquí-me dijo serio, lo pensé un segundo, solo un segundo

-si, esta bien- me sonrió y me soltó la mano

Después de eso no se que mas paso cuando me di cuenta estaba cambiada, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter azul marino que contrastaba con mi blusa rosa y caminaba hacia donde estaba sentado, estaba de espaldas a mi cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca le dije:

-ya estoy lista- al parecer no lo sorprendí, solo se volteo me sonrió y me guió a la salida, vi que el también se había cambiado y llevaba un suéter en el brazo

-quieres ir al jardín?-me pregunto

-si, el jardín esta bien-en todo en camino estuvimos en silencio, pero no era algo incomodo, pude notar que al pasar todos nos veían pero no me importo y a el tampoco, en ese tiempo pude notar que era muy amable, llegamos a la salida y nos dimos cuenta de que llovía

-Genial-refunfuño Edward

-A mi no me importa mojarme- le dije

-De verdad?, pues a mi tampoco- le sonreí y salimos

(pueden escuchar jar of hearts de christina perri, claro solo si quieren, pero si se los recomiendo con esa me inspire :3)

Desde que era niña a mi me encantaba la lluvia, en mi ciudad natal casi nunca llovía, a lo mucho unas 10 veces al año por eso siempre pensé que cada vez que llovía era una bendición y en cuanto a mojarme era lo menos que me importaba.

Llegamos al centro del patio y Edward puso su suéter en el pasto para sentarnos, el paisaje era hermoso, las nubes grandes y llenas de agua en un cielo gris contrastaban con el pasto verde y los arboles grandes que mecían sus hojas al ritmo del viento y a mi lado el hombre mas guapo que he visto, esto debería de ser un sueño pensé, recordé lo que mi madre siempre me decía: Cuando algo malo pasa es por que viene algo mejor.

-Puedo tomarte una foto?- me pregunto algo cohibido, su pregunta me desconcertó

-ammm..., no se, no creo-le dije mirando al suelo

-pofravor, es que te ves hermosa y el paisaje es perfecto, inspiras confianza, tranquilidad, a pesar de que el cielo esta nublado te vez segura, contenta y viendo al cielo como lo hacías hace un momento pareciera que le dabas gracias por algo- Sus palabras me emocionaron, nunca pensé que el fuera tan observador y con todo lo que me dijo me animo

-De acuerdo- le dije y sonreí

-Que tengo que hacer? - le pregunte

-Nada solo sigue con lo que hacías-

Me mordí el labio y vi como sacaba una cámara profesional de su mochila, volví a fijar mi vista en el cielo y pensé lo que dijo:

-Pareciera que le dabas gracia por algo-

y si tenia que darle gracias por muchas cosas, mi vida, la salud, mis padres que amo con todo mi corazón y que siempre han buscado lo mejor para mi, mi hermano mayor que cuando estoy con el siento que nada me va a pasar, es mi superheroe, por mi hermano menor, el que siempre me ha escuchado y con el que he compartido muchísimas cosas, mis amigas que son las hermanas que nunca tuve y me duele en el alma tener que dejar, mi nueva amiga Alice que me hizo cambiar un poco mi actitud y por la persona que esta a un lado mio con una cámara, con el por primera vez en toda mi vida siento completamente bien, wow eso era algo que no me había dado cuenta.

(ahora pongan coleccionista de canciones de camila y lean l..e..n..t..o)

Sentí un dedo cálido tocar mi mejilla, y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que una lagrima se había escapado de mis ojos y paso algo parecido a lo que con Alice, no, algo muchísimo mejor.

Lo mire a los ojos y el a mi y sin decir nada con palabras, le pedí que me abrazara y el como si fuera mi alma gemela lo hizo...

No se cuanto paso y no me importo y es que todo era tan perfecto, me sentía como si ese fuera el lugar en todo el mundo en el que debía estar, el que fue designado para mi desde un principio, me sentía tan bien, sintiendo sus brazos al rededor de mi cuerpo, su calor, el latido de su corazón, su aroma, su aliento en mi cabello ahora morado y despeinado por las condiciones del clima.

La gente pasaba y pasaba pero a mi eso no me preocupaba, era como estar en una burbuja donde solo existíamos el y nos veían como si estuviéramos locos por quedarnos en el suelo dejando que la lluvia nos mojara, otros nos veían con ternura, a los ojos de los demás debería parecer que eramos novios.

De repente me entró una gran necesidad por verlo a los ojos, me gire y el sin soltarme bajo su mirada y todo fue como cuento de hadas.

Nos miramos a los ojos y nos acercamos lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se rosaron, cerré mis ojo y me deje llevar, era la primera vez que lo veía y ya lo estaba besando, pero ya tendría tiempo para remordimientos, pero era como si le perteneciera a el y eso mi corazón lo sabia, lo sentía.

-Eres...-comenzó a decirme

-shhhhhhhhhh, solo besame- le dije y los dos reímos y volvimos a unir nuestros labios.

* * *

que les pareció? voy muy rápido? díganme le que opinan en un Review

PERDÓN SI ES MUY CURSI O SENTIMENTAL, en mi ciudad esta lloviendo y eso me pone así sin contar que en Nuevo Laredo estamos pasando por momentos muy difíciles

Salma BD


	4. Chapter 4

de verdad perdón, siento tardarme mucho pero he tenido mucha tarea y pensaran que que tipo de tarea puedo tener si es la primera semana pero es que mi maestra de química esta loca y ya nos puso como 5 veces a exponer y este tipo de trabajos requieren de mucho tiempo :/ aparte mi mama de repente me castiga sin ninguna razón aparente y me quita mi computadora :$ aparte estoy leyendo un libro de jane austen, tal vez ustedes han oído hablar de el o de la película, se llama orgullo y prejuicio y esta hermoso:3 yo ya vi la película y como me gusto comencé a leer el libro( voy en el capitulo XI :S por que lo leo cada que puedo), por lo que he visto en las estadísticas la historia va muy bien pero Reviews son muy pocos y como dice mi abuelita: al que no habla Dios no lo oye xD y pidan y se les concederá ), soy toda de ustedes si algo no les gusta tratare de cambiarlo,

ExodoO: que bueno que te gusto :3, y tratare de ir mas rápido

vicky rc : actualizo cada que puedo x) pero voy a tratar de que de ahora en adelante sean los lunes, miercoles y viernes y si puedo y ando de buen humor (good mood! a ok no. D: haha es que me acorde de mi maestra de ingles perdon xD) y si estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos rápidos

en estos capítulos me estoy, no inspirando, solo escuchando estas canciones, no tienen mucho que ver en la historia pero son las que escucho:

onerepublic-secrets y apologize

christina perri-jar of hearts

adele-dont you remember, someone like you y only one

neon trees-animal

busquenme en facebook:

Salma Jimenez Cepeda

o en la pagina Rob Patt Love

creo que eso es mas de lo que deberían saber pero bueno :D

estaba tan dispuesta a escribir pero se me acaba de cortar la inspiracion y si quieren matar a alguien, el tipo culpable de todo se apellida Ballina :/


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por no actualizar pero no tenia nada de inspiración

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR(HAHA):

-Eres...-comenzó a decirme

-shhhhhhhhhh, solo besame- le dije y los dos reímos y volvimos a unir nuestros labios.

* * *

Cuando toco el timbre no me quería separar de el pero tuve que hacerlo, por fortuna todas mis demás clases fueron rápidas, o al menos así las sentí, lo único que hice fue pensar en Edward. Estuvo bien lo que hice?, apenas lo conozco y ya lo bese, en la ultima hora me decidí a hablar con el y pedirle una disculpa por ser tan la campaña y me dirigí a la salida para esperarlo y hablar con el, pero al llegar a la salida me di cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar en donde estábamos en el descanso, ahora solo estaba lloviznando pero el paisaje era igual de hermoso el se veía nervioso su mirada hacia mi, se puso de pie y camino hacia mi con la mirada en el suelo.  
-Hola- le dije cuando llego a donde estaba  
-hola- me respondió si mirarme a los ojos  
-mira yo... tengo algo que decirte-dije tartamudeo  
-yo también, se que es algo precipitado y que no nos conocemos pero... quieres ser mi novia?-me dijo mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos verdes  
-yo...-no sabia que decirle, no había pensado que eso fuera lo que me quería decir  
-si no quieres te entiendo... es solo que yo pensé...  
-si quiero- lo interrumpí y de inmediato sus ojos se iluminaron  
-de verdad?, se que tenemos que conocernos mas por eso quiero intentar algo con tigo, no se hace rato fue como si te conociera de toda mi vida..., nunca me había pasado eso-me emociono mucho lo que dijo por que fue lo mismo que yo sentí  
-si lo se, tenemos que conocernos y si vemos que no funciona podemos ser buenos amigos  
-de acuerdo, pero yo pienso que seremos felices por siempre- me dijo muy seguro de si, en donde había quedado el chico tímido que se dirigió a mi cuando salí de clases  
-eso espero- le respondí con una sonrisa  
-te lo aseguro- dijo antes de tomar mi cara y besarme apasionadamente.

Pasaron dos semanas y yo cada día me enamoraba mas de Edward, era tierno con migo y muy protector, aun que parecía presuntuoso al tratarlo me di cuenta que era una persona humilde todas las clases libres que teníamos las aprovechábamos para hablar de nosotros y conocernos, me contó que le gustaba la fotografía y era muy bueno en química y matemáticas yo le conté que mi pasatiempos favoritos eran leer y que adoraba escuchar música, también le dije que extrañaba mucho a mis amigas a lo que el me dijo:

-Se perfectamente lo que se siente tener que dejar atrás a las personas que amas por cosas que se te escapan de las manos- me respondió melancólicamente, no le quise decir nada tal vez me lo diría mas adelante.

No salí con el a ningún sitio por que mis padres decían que aun no conocía bien la ciudad, eso mas que molestarle a Edward desespero un poco a Alice que se moría por las ganas de ir de la escuela iba muy bien si había química cosas que no entendía Edward me las explicaba. En matemáticas era una de las mejores por eso el viernes de la primera semana la maestra me dijo:

-Isabella tengo que pedirte un favor-me dijo la maestra de matemáticas después de la clase

-dígame, profesora

-uno de tus compañeros de clase esta algo atrasado y como he observado que eres muy buena me gustaría que tu lo ayudaras, se que no es tu responsabilidad pero yo en estos momentos no tengo tiempo suficiente-

-no se preocupe profesora eta bien, cual es su nombre?

-se llama Jacob Black, ponte en contacto con el para que se pongan de acuerdo sobre que días, a que horas y en donde le puedes dar la tutoria, espero no estar estropeando algun plan que tengas

-no para nada maestra, este tranquila, es mas asta me servirá para entretenerme

-espero que este chico no te de problemas y muchísimas gracias

- de nada.

Cuando le conté a Edward me dijo que el lo conocía, que eran amigos pero que su padre era dueño de una empresa muy importante que se dedicaba a la experimentación y búsqueda de medicamentos para mejorar la vida de persona que sufrían algún tipo de discapacidad pero este había enfermado y estaba muy delicado por lo que Jacob tuvo que estar al pendiente de su padre y de la empresa, pobre chico, pensé, no me imagino lo duro que tuvo que haber sido para el pero gracias a Dios su papá había mejorado de una manera asombrosa, por eso el había regresado a estudiar pero estaba algo atrasado.

Cuando lo conocí me di cuenta que era una buena persona, muy amable y divertido y entendía rápido, mi madre se alegro de que el chico fuera a nuestra casa y de que yo ya tuviera amigos, el se disculpo por las molestias que nos pudo haber traído pero de inmediato le dije que para mi era bueno convivir con otras personas que no fueran mi familia antes de que me volviera loca, pasaron días y en uno después de que Jacob se retirara mi madre me pregunto:

-Bella sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea verdad?

-Si mamá, por que lo dices?

-No solo quería cerciorarme de que lo supieras...-yo sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella me dijera lo que pasaba, y así fue al día siguiente

me lo contó:

-Isabella dime la verdad...-oh no!, cuando mi madre me llamaba Isabella significaba que estaba enojada

-eres el chico que viene, Jacob, es tu novio?

-Que?, NO, mama de donde sacas eso?

-Isabella no me mientas!

-Mama no te miento!

-estas castigada!

-Que? pero por que?-dije confundida

-Por no decirme la verdad!-me dijo muy molesta

-quieres que te diga la verdad!-le dije gritando

-pues si, si tengo novio, pero NO es Jacob!-pensé que eso haría que se enfadara mas pero no fue así

-Ves hija, hablando se entiende la gente- y sin decir mas me abrazo

Yo estaba como en estado de shock , me espere cualquier cosa, incluso un fuerte cachetada por gritarle, pero solo me abrazo.

-Felicidades hija, que te párese si en esta semana lo traes para que lo conozcamos-dijo sonriendo

- a quien tenemos que conocer?- pregunto mi padre entrando a la cocina, en donde no encontrábamos mi madre y yo, seguido de mis dos hermanos

-y por que estaban gritando?- nos interrogo Emmett

-por cosas de chicas hijo y conoceremos a el novio de tu hija

-que?-dijeron los tres hombres al mismo tiempo y eso fue lo único que pude entender hasta mucho tiempo después..

Aunque no estaban muy contentos decidieron, según ellos, darle una oportunidad para ver si era una buena persona.

Al día siguiente, saliendo de mi clase de química vi que Edward me estaba esperando.

-HOLA

-hola- le dije acercadome y abrazándolo

-como te fue en el examen- susurro en mi oído

-muy bien

-que bueno

-es que tuve a el mejor maestro y también a las guapo-le dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, el solo sonrio

-tengo algo que decirte- dije poniéndome seria

-que?, estas embarazada?-me pregunto poniendo una cara de horror

-shhh, Edward!, te van a escuchar

-lo siento, pero que es lo que querías decirme?

-te gustaría ir a comer a mi casa?


	6. Chapter 6

se que es muy pequeño pero no he recibido muchos comentarios, en este momento me estoy adaptando a mi nueva escuela y me cuesta trabajo y si existen personas a las que realmente les gusta esta historia y la van a seguir para mi no habría ningún problema en buscar tiempo para poder escribir los capítulos pero sino no tiene caso que este por así decirlo perdiendo tiempo, asi fuera solo para una persona yo la escribiría y de verdad no le cuesta nada decirme si les gusta o no

Salma BD

* * *

Pude ver como pasaba saliva  
-pues... Sí tú quieres... -  
Está bien me dijo no muy convenido y le di un pequeño beso en los labios para darle valor por que aúnque trataba de disimularlo se notaba en su cara que estaba preocupado  
-no te preocupes amor todo saldrá bien- lo tranquilize rezando a Dios por que así fuera.  
Llegué a mi casa y le dije a mi madre que Edward había aceptado, poco a poco mi relación con mis padres iba mejorando y en parte se debía a Edward, el siempre me decía que tenía que valorar, querer y perdonarlos ; mamá me dijo que le hablara para decirle que al siguiente dia no esperarian saliendo de la escuela


	7. Chapter 7

Una promesa es una promesa ;)

Actualizare los jueves sin falta y los lunes hoy es una excepción

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR (:P)

Pude ver como pasaba saliva  
-pues... Sí tú quieres... -  
Está bien- me dijo no muy convenido y le di un pequeño beso en los labios para darle valor por que aunque trataba de disimularlo se notaba en su cara que estaba preocupado  
-no te preocupes amor todo saldrá bien- lo tranquilice rezando a Dios por que así fuera.  
Llegué a mi casa y le dije a mi madre que Edward había aceptado, poco a poco mi relación con mis padres iba mejorando y en parte se debía a Edward, el siempre me decía que tenía que valorarlos, quererlos y perdonarlos; mamá me dijo que le llamara para decirle que mi familia nos esperaría saliendo de el colegio, cuando le llame no pude evitar reírme, por alguna razón Edward estaba más que nervioso, no tenia porque pasar nada malo, o si?, estuve hablando con el por mas tiempo

-No tienes por que estar preocupado- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Y a ti quien te dijo que yo estaba preocupado- me dijo intentando que su voz sonar normal

-Solo era una sugerencia, que te parece si le pido a mi madre que prepare tu platillo favorito?

-Muchas gracias, no tienen que hacerlo

-Y si invitas a tus padres?- antes que el me pudiera contestar se escucho como la radio pero con mala señal, no pude escuchar lo que decía

-Bella lo siento mucho me tengo que ir...

-si de acuerdo no te...(piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii)-ME COLGÓ me quede pensando en que cosa tan urgente tendría que estar haciendo para que me hubiera colgado el teléfono, no quise darle mas vueltas a el asunto y como ya era tarde me prepare para dormir.

Unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron al día siguiente.

-Bella ya te estas arreglando?-me pregunto mi padre desde afuera de mi cuarto, maldición me había quedado dormida

-Estem... ya voy- me cambie lo mas rápido que pude, tome la ropa que había puesto un día antes en una silla de mi cuarto, una blusa blanca, holgada con letras de colores y un pantalón rosa pastel, me hice una trenza en todo mi cabello tome mochila y me dirigí a la cocina, el día anterior le había dicho a mi madre que prepararía el postre ya que era lo único que me salia bien, podría quemar la comida, agregarle demasiada sal, aceite o no ponerle condimentos pero a la hora de hacer postres, según los glotones de mis hermanos y mis antiguos amigos me quedaban muy bien, pero ahora por quedarme dormida no tendría tiempo para preparar nada muy elaborado, saque de le congelador un bote de chocolate para fuentes y lo metí a el horno de microondas, de el refrigerador saque una bolsa con uvas verdes y las lave, saque mi teléfono de mi bolsillo par ver la hora estaría bien para una persona que vive a tes cuadras de la escuela no para mi que vivo a 5 manzanas, el sonido que indica que el tiempo marcado en el microondas había terminado me saco de mis pensamientos, vertí todas la uvas en el bote con chocolate busque un plato grande y saque una por una y las acomode en hileras, cuando termine las metí a el congelador y me dispuse a ir a el colegio, durante el camino pensaba en que no vería a Edward hasta el receso . Llegue mientras el timbre de entrada estaba sonando, odiaba que me vieran correr pero esta ves era mi uncia oportunidad para que la maestra de química no me dejara afuera.

-A donde con tanta prisa- sentí que alguien me jalaba de el brazo y me abrazaba

-Edward tengo clase de química, lo siento tengo que irme, le deje un beso en los labios y me fui corriendo.

Gracias a Dios llegue a tiempo me senté y trate de normalizar mi respiración que era irregular a causa de mi carrera.

Cuando por fin salí a el descanso me dispuse a buscar a Edward, siempre nos esperábamos en la banca en la que nos conocimos y después íbamos a dar una vuelta a la escuela o a la cafetería, entonces llego Alice, de verdad me había echo muy amiga de ella, asia un par de dias habia ido con ella a una cafeteria y comensamos a conocernos mas, yo le platique de Edward y ella de su novio Jasper el cual me presento despues, platicamos un poco ya que a ella tambien la esperaba su novio, me quede hay cinco minutos pero no lo vi, recordé que hoy la ultima clase la tenia con Jacob así que fui a buscarlo, estaba jugando fútbol con sus amigos

-HEY JAKE!- lo llame, en cuanto me vio puso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se acerco a mi

-Bella no me digas que vienes a admirar como juego- jugo con migo

-jaja tu siempre tan gracioso Jacob, vine a preguntarte por Edward, no lo has visto?

-Edward?,no no lo he visto ni siquiera entro a la clase de tecnología

-pero... esta bien gracias Jake - como que no había entrado si yo lo vi, el no es de las personas que se salen de clases, regrese a el salón, después de todo ya era la hora de entrar de nuevo a clases. Esta de sobra decir que no me pude concentrar, siempre he sido una persona muy imaginativa, podía inventarme novelas enteras en segundos y esta vez, como en muchas otras Edward era el protagonista, buscaba alguna escusa o algo por lo cual su hubiera tenido que ir. cuando se acabaron las clases sali al patio y marque a su celular.

-Bueno

-Edward en donde estar!?-dije algo alterada

-Justo detrás de ti-a instante sentí unos fuertes brazos rodearme por la cintura, me separe de el y me gire

-en donde estabas?

-en clases, lo siento tuve que irme a la hora de descanso, tuve un pequeño problema

-y por eso tampoco entraste a las demás clases- lo acuse

-quien te... yo si... cuando lo vea- susurro

-me vas a explicar?-le dije algo molesta

-creo que no hay mucho tiempo, tu familia nos espera- esta vez lo deje paras tal vez después me contaría.

Llegamos a mi casa y la verdad la comida fue de lo mas normal, primero cuando llegamos lo presente:

-Papa, mama el es Edward mi novio- el extendió su mano para saludarlos

-mucho gusto señores Swan

-el gusto es nuestro hijo, puedes llamarme Rene y a el Charlie

-De acuerdo señora Rene

-Edward ellos son mis dos hermanos, el mayor Emmet

-mucho gusto- le dijo mi hermano asintiendo con la cabeza

-y el es el menor, Seth

-hola- dijo dándole un apretón de manos.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer entre platicas sin sentido, cada quien contó lo que le había pasado en el día, realmente todos estábamos tan a gusto que no nos percatamos de la hora

Edward se comporto como todo un caballero y elogio a mi madre por la comida al igual que a mi por el postre, cuando estabamos comiendo este mi padre le pregunto a Edward:

-Y tus padres Edward, a que se dedican?

-dedicaban, eran científicos, pero hace mucho que fallecieron

al escuchar su respuesta me quede con la boca abierta, el jamas me había contado eso!, por un momento me sentí decepcionada, triste, el no me tenia suficiente confianza como para contarme eso o porque jamas lo había mencionado siquiera.

* * *

Gracias por los Reviews

stewpattz, Alexa, chik-Pattinson: que bueno que les gusto :)

GaliaMRamon: yo también espero no tardarme en actualizar

.58: muchísimas gracias, de verdad me alegra mucho que les guste y actualizare de cajón el jueves y espero también poder hacerlo el lunes

Luz: la verdad yo también siento que va lenta pero tampoco quería ir muy rápido quiero que vean la diferencia cuando Edward empiece a salvar a la ciudad ;)

Les prometo que Edward no tardara en ponerse su traje :D estoy muy emocionada :3

espero les haya gustado este capitulo en el proximo comienzan los problemas :S

con cariño desde Mexico Salma BD


	8. Chapter 8

Se que había dicho que actualizaría los jueves y lunes pero vi los reviews y no me pude contener :3, gracias por su opinión de verdad es muy importante para mi, a diferencia de ayer hoy estoy feliz y esto es extraño por que se supone que en el capitulo pasado era como que mas alegre y yo estaba con ganas de cortarme las venas con galletas de animalitos haha, de verdad tenia ganas de llorar por todo, en cambio hoy estoy que salto en un pie y me rió de todo y hoy el capitulo tiene que ser mas dramático pero bueno, de nuevo gracias a las que comentaron

Barlume: si tengo pensado hacer un capitulo narrado por Edward para que conozcan como es :)

Andy Pandis: para ti es este capitulo y pronto sabrás quien es el villano

stewpattz: que bueno que te sigue pareciendo interesante lo que menos quiero es aburrirlas

No se ustedes pero yo tiendo a exagerar las cosas y algo así pasara con Bella

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-Y tus padres Edward, a que se dedican?

-dedicaban, eran científicos, pero hace mucho que fallecieron

al escuchar su respuesta me quede con la boca abierta, el jamas me había contado eso!, por un momento me sentí decepcionada, triste, el no me tenia suficiente confianza como para contarme eso o porque jamas lo había mencionado siquiera.

-lo siento hijo, no tenia ni idea, Bella nunca nos comento nada- le respondió mi padre al igual que todos en la mesa sorprendidos

-yo tampoco lo sabia papa- le dije conmocionada por la noticia mirando a los ojos a Edward que tenia la mirada en el plato.

pasaron unos incómodos segundos en los que nadie dijo nada

-Bueno creo que ya es algo tarde- menciono mi madre

-Si creo que si, muchas gracias por todo, me sentí muy bien con ustedes- se despido Edward y todos nos levantamos

-Te acompañare a la puerta- le dije seria.

Cuando llegamos a está la abrí y salimos los dos.

-Por que no me lo dijiste, me siento como una idiota- le dije en un susurro

-sera mejor que hablemos mañana ya es tarde- me respondió mirándome a los ojos

-tan poca confianza me tienes- dije en voz baja mas para mi que para el

-No, no es así sol que...

-Tienes razón ya es tarde hablamos mañana- lo corte y entre a mi casa.

-ya se fue hija- escuche que preguntaba mi madre mientras yo corría en las escalera hacia mi cuarto

-SI- fue lo único que conteste

llegue a mi cuarto y le puse llave a mi puerta, me dirigí a el balcón, abrí las ventanas y me senté en el suelo.

Para mi era muy importante la confianza y a el le había contado tantas cosas de mi y el no me pudo decir siquiera que sus padres habían muerto, lo reconozco yo tampoco le pregunte por que estaba esperando que el por si mismo me contara, pero tampoco para enterarme por una respuesta que le dio a mi padre, ni siquiera a mi sino a mi PAPA!.

Puse mi cabeza entre las piernas y comencé a llorar por tristeza, impotencia, me sentía traicionada.

No me di cuenta canto tiempo paso, de echo creo que me quede dormida, lo que llamo mi atención fue el ruido que hicieron las hojas de el árbol que estaba al lado de el balcó puse rápido de pie y vi que alguien saltaba hacia mi.

edward´s point of view (Edward PoV)

Después de que Bella me cerrara la puerta en la cara me subí a mi auto y me dirigí a mi casa con mi tía Esme, la pobre debería de estar preocupada.

En el camino pensaba en que le diría a Bella mañana, sin duda tendría que pedirle una disculpa, le oculte algo muy importe sombre mi, aun que no es la única cosa que le oculto.

Cuando llegue a casa vi que todas las luces estaban encendidas, mi tía se había quedado despierta,aun que no es nada extraño, desde que mi tío falleció hace 6 meses, mi querida tía tenia problemas para dormir. Entre a la casa y la encontré sentada en la cocina con una taza en las manos.

-hijo que bueno que has llegado- me dijo con una sonrisa con cansancio

-como te fue con la familia de tu novia?

-muy bien tía, todos se comportaron muy amables con migo

-que bueno Ed, espero que pronto la traigas para que pueda conocerla, cuando comenzaste a salir con Tanya...

-tía por favor- la interrumpí , lo que menos quería era que me hablaran de Tanya

-déjame terminar Edward-me reprendió yo solo asentí con una sonrisa,a doraba cuando se enojaba con migo

-cunado comenzaste a salir con Tanya pensé que te habías enamorado, pero al ver la sonrisa que tienes cada que vuelves cuando estas con ella- suspiro pesadamente

-me doy cuenta de que a ella verdaderamente la amas, sabes por que?- me pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos yo solo negué con la cabeza

-por que era la misma sonrisa que ponía tu tío cuando estaba con migo- y me regalo una enorme sonrisa, sentía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, cosa que hacia mucho tiempo no pasaba y eso se debía a mi Bella

-también era la misma sonrisa que tenia tu padre cuando estaba con mi hermana, cuídala mucho hijo- y comenzó a llorar yo solo fui a abrazarla y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas que tenia acumuladas en mis ojos comenzaron a salir.

Después de asegurarme que la tía Esme estuviera mas tranquila y en su cama decidí ir con Bella y darle la explicación que merecía no me importaba que fuera casi media noche, lo único que quería era estar con ella. Salí por la ventana de mi cuarto para no despertar a mi tía y tampoco use mi auto.

* * *

se que es cortito pero el lunes habrá otro ;), es que mi papa me quiere quitar mi laptop :S

pero bueno, antes de que se me olvide quiero preguntarles si me entienden todas las palabras que escribo, las gráficas muestran que hay personas de otros países(marca unas de Reino Unido :o) y como se que cada país tiene diferente léxico, no se si existe una palabra que no tengan la menor idea de que significa pregunten :)

eso es todo besos en la mejilla desde México

Salma BD


	9. Chapter 9

Hola

Manden una solicitud para agregarlas y tener mas contacto:

(h t t p): / / w w w . face book salma . jimemez cepeda

(quiten los espacios y los paréntesis de el principio

Hoy estaba en youtube y vi una novela, tenia imágenes, música y claro lo que cada uno decia o pensaba

no se si a ustedes les gustaría así

déjenme un inbox en Fb o un review

YA VIERON EL PÓSTER!?

a mi casi me da un infarto cuando lo vi, sentí tantas ganas de llorar, es increíble como pasa el tiempo :/

Besos en la mejilla desde Tamaulipas, Mexico

Salma BD


	10. Chapter 10

Lo siento este capitulo lo escribi en la escuela y cuando intentaba transcribirlo se iba mi internet y se borraba :(

aparte ya casi entro en parciales de nuevo D: y sin contar que esto de estar enamorada no te deja hacer nada :$

* * *

CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Después de asegurarme que la tía Esme estuviera mas tranquila y en su cama decidí ir con Bella y darle la explicación que merecía no me importaba que fuera casi media noche, lo único que quería era estar con ella. Salí por la ventana de mi cuarto para no despertar a mi tía y tampoco use mi auto.

Cuando volaba por la ciudad me sentía libre, como si nada malo me hubiera pasado y esta vez con mayor razón porque iría a verla. Amaba escalar los edificios y el columpiarme para pasar de uno a otro. Después de el incidente con el doctor Connors*no había muchos problemas en la ciudad, pequeños, cosas de menor peligro, pero no había dejado de salir por la noche, tenia un nuevo hobby, verla dormir, se que suena extraño, incluso enfermo de mi parte pero se ve tan hermosa cuando duerme, claro no me quedo toda la noche, que sea mitad araña no quiere decir que no duerma, aun que el primer día:

.."#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

Después de semanas de ser novios nos encontrábamos en el jardín de el colegio platicando, esperábamos a su amiga Alice saliera ya que ellas habían quedado de ir a tomar un café me contaba lo que había pasado en su día mientras yo veía su mano, siempre traía puesta una pulsera, me dio curiosidad y no pude evitar preguntarle:

-por que siempre tienes puesta esta pulsera?- tal vez se la había dado algún "amigo"

ella observaba los autos que pasaban, bajo la mirada hacia el objeto y con sus dedos lo toco y dijo melancólicamente:

-es muy importante para mi-sonrió-me la dio mi mejor amiga...ella tiene una igual

Desabroche la pulsera para observarla mejor entonces escuchamos el claxon de un auto, era Alice, de alguna manera ella había llegado a su auto, Bella tomo su mochila, me dio un beso en los labios y camino rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Alice desesperada, dejándome a mi con su pulsera e las manos.

Mas tarde en mi casa me debatía en ir o no a su casa a entregarle la pulsera, decidí esperarme hasta que llegara a su casa, pero como no tenia la menor idea de cuanto tardaría fui a las nueve de la noche. Cuando llegue a su casa me encontré con un problema: cual de todas seria su ventana, ni loco me atrevía a tocar el timbre, me subí a un árbol y después salte a un balcón, las luces estaban apagadas pero se podía distinguir las cosas. El cuarto era en colores morados, rosa, azul celeste, verde, , este era su cuarto, por lo que ella me había contado sabia que ella era la única abrir la puerta y para mi sorpresa se abrió. Era una inconsciente!, como podía dejar su puerta sin seguro, tal vez algún psicópata quiere entrar y ... hace lo mismo que yo- reí por lo bajo.

Entre a su habitación y me acerque a ella, era tan hermosa cuando dormía , sin darme cuenta me quede mas tiempo del que había pensado. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a aparecer me di cuenta que era hora de irme, coloque su pulsera a un lado de su cama, en un pequeño mueble y salí por el balcón no sin antes cerrar con seguro la puerta . tendría grandes ojeras y mucho sueño pero no me importaba.

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#

Cuando llegue a su casa como las demás noches , escale el árbol hasta llegar al tercer piso, en donde se encontraba su habitación escuche unos sollozos y la vi de pie. Salte del árbol hasta quedar frente de ella. Pude ver la cara de asombro que tenia y antes de que pudiera emitir algún sonido tape su boca con mi mano

* * *

Doctor Connors*: Para las que vieron la NUEVA versión de la película de el hombre araña o "el asombroso hombre araña" era un científico que buscaba la regeneración de tejidos, trabajo con el padre de Peter a el le faltaba un brazo y el se inyecto una sustancia que tenia genes de lagarto ya que estos se regeneran pero aun no estaba perfeccionada por lo que tuvo efectos secundarios en pocas palabras se convirtió en un lagarto gigante y loco que trataba de que todos fueran igual que el, esta de sobra decir quien salvo a la ciudad ;)


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO ANTERIOR:Cuando llegue a su casa como las demás noches , escale el árbol hasta llegar al tercer piso, en donde se encontraba su habitación escuche unos sollozos y la vi de pie. Salte del árbol hasta quedar frente de ella. Pude ver la cara de asombro que tenia y antes de que pudiera emitir algún sonido tape su boca con mi mano

* * *

Cuando me reconoció quite mi mano y la bese, ella al principio no me respondía pero después comenzó a mover sus labios, me abrazo por la cintura y por sus mejillas comenzaban a salir pequeñas lagrimas separe nuestros labios y junte nuestras frentes, tome su cara entre mis manos y con mis pulgares limpie sus lagrimas

-lo siento- susurre, ella soltó un pequeño gemido- se que fue una estupidez de mi parte no decirte...

-lo fue- me corto

pasaron varios segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada

-Odio que me tengan compación- dije por fin frustrado

ella solo me miraba a los ojos

-Desde que tenia 7 años todos se han compadecido de mi:"pobre Edward no tiene padres", "pobrecito niño esta solo", no sabes cuanto odie esos comentarios en mi infancia Bella. Después de que mis padres se fueran para nunca volver cuando yo solo era un niño aprendí a ignorarlos, a ser fuerte a valerme por mi mismo o eso creía hasta que hace varios meses mi tío mi segundo padre murió por mi culpa- hice una pausa para deshacer el nudo en mi garganta, ahora era yo el que tenia lagrimas ella solo me miraba a los ojos y escuchaba atentamente, eso era lo que necesitaba desde hace tiempo - casi me derrumbo, tenia tantos problemas , no podía estar con la persona que amaba por una estúpida promesa y la maldita culpa me consumía pero cunado comenzaba a volverme frió cuando las cosas dejaron de importarme, apareció la chica mas hermosa, dulce y sentimental que jamas había visto- sonreí ante el recuerdo de la primera vez que la vi- gracias a ti volvía sonreír, me hiciste mas humano- reí eres lo que mas necesitaba en el momento que mas lo necesitaba, para dejar de ser egoísta y darme cuenta que todos tenemos problemas y debemos superarlos. cuando mi tío falleció creí saber que la vida me había dado una lección pero hasta que apareciste e iluminaste todo me di cuanta que mi lección apenas comienza... Bella yo te...

-shhh!- entonces me beso

- No digas nada mas , de verdad siento que te haya pasado todo esto, mas que no me lo hayas contado, me encantaría decirte que te entiendo y así ayudarte pero no me imagino el dolor tan grande por el que has pasado , cuantas conmigo para lo que quieras, aunque solo sea para escucharte, no sabes cuanto me gustaría poder ayudarte..- suspiro

-Bella tu ya me estas ayudando gracias a ti me estoy comenzando a perdonar

-Eso espero

BPV

Edward se puso nervioso y dijo:

-alguien viene

corrí hacia adentro de mi habitación y escuche que mi mama decía:

-Bella soy yo hija ábreme

-voy mama- quite el pasador de la puerta y abrí

-pasa algo malo cariño- me dijo al ver mis ojos rojos

- no nada ma

-espero que todo este bien con Edward . hija no te molestes con el, entiende que debe de ser duro para el hablar de eso

-si mama no te preocupes- dije tratando de ue se fuera lo antes posible, antes de que dijera algo indebido y Edward escuchara

-Por cierto se ve que es una buena persona, ademas de guapo, sin duda me gusta para ti, y tu pasa piensa lo mismo

-Gracias mama- y por fin se fue

cerré de nuevo la puerta con candado y salí al balcón con la cara roja de vergüenza, seguro Edward había escuchado algo y no me equivoque

-con que soy guapo eh- me dijo con su sonrisa torcida, la que yo mas amaba, y ahí estaba de nuevo el niño arrogante

-no le hagas mucho caso a mi mama le hace falta lentes de aumento- le dije rrestandole importancia

-jaja- se acerco y me beso

- No mas mentiras- le suplique mirándolo a los ojos

El dudo un poco y después dijo:

-te lo prometo- por alguna razón no lo sentí cierto

-Ahora Edward Anthony Masen Cullen explícame como subiste- le dije cambiando el tema

-fácil, fue gracias a mis poderes mágicos

-Edward deja de jugar

-quien te dijo que estoy jugando

No pude seguir interrogándolo por que se escucho un patrulla a lo lejos

-Me tengo que ir- me dijo nervioso

-No por favor quédate un poco mas- le pedí

-lo siento, no puedo, tengo algo que hacer

Me dio un beso y salto, casi me da un infarto cuando lo vi, me asome rápido y lo vi corriendo sano y salvo.

EPV

-fácil, fue gracias a mis poderes mágicos- le respondí

-Edward deja de jugar- me dijo exasperada

-quien te dijo que estoy jugando- mi amor si supieras

A lo lejos escuche una patrulla, trate de concentrarme en lo que decía el radio de comunicación:

-Atención a todas las unidades cercanas a Worth street, favor de reportarse, asalto a mano armada en tienda departamental, 5 sujetos armados tienen a dos rehenes, repórtense en la locación y esperen indicaciones

-Me tengo que ir- dije preocupado por la situación

-No por favor quédate un poco mas- me pido, casi mando todo al carajo y me quedo con ella, pero no podía, esa era mi obligación

-lo siento, no puedo, tengo algo que hacer-

La bese y salte, cuando estuve en el suelo corrí hacia el primer callejón para ponerme el traje, guarde mi ropa detrás de unas cajas, escale el edificio y volando me dirigí hacia el lugar de el robo.

Había por lo menos 6 patrullas alrededor de todo el edificio, por lo que pude escuchar estaban negociando con de no hacerme notar, entre por la azotea la tienda era de un solo piso por lo que me facilito las cosas.

Entre al lugar y busque a los sujetos había tres que estaban juntando el dinero de las cajas registradoras en bolsas, uno estaba custodiando a los rehenes y otro mas era el que hablaba con la policía por medio de los altavoces de la tienda

-podrán salir por la parte de atrás, nadie los seguirá pero dejen salir a los trabajadores- escuche que decía la voz del padre de Bella

-No quiero a ninguna patrulla por la parte de atrás, saldremos y dejaremos a los rehenes cuando nos aseguremos que no no siguen-dijo el delincuente

-y como sabremos que están vivo- pregunto el jefe de la policía

-ese no es mi problema- le contesto cínico

Me acerque a el tipo que custodiaba a los trabajadores y le tape la boca con una telaraña, después todo el cuerpo para que no se moviera, los trabajadores me miraron sorprendidos me acerque a ellos y en vos baja les dije

-Salgan sin hacer ruido por la puerta de servicio- todos asintieron y me di la vuelta para detener a los que estaban robando el dinero, pero a mis espaldas se escucho un ruido y todos los hombres voltearon hacia mi apuntándome con sus armas

-Maldición- murmure

Y no se hicieron esperar los disparos, corrí hacia uno de los delincuentes lo golpee y lo desarme (quitar el arma).Al parecer los policías escucharon los disparos, por que en medio de la lucha entraron unos 10 oficiales armados, los policías los estaban arremetiendo por lo que decidí irme, al menos los rehenes estaban bien y si me quedaba recibiría un disparo de cualquiera de los dos bandos ya que mi ayuda no era bien recibida por lo uniformados. Cuando estaba apunto de irme sentí como una braza caliente en el brazo derecho pero no podía detenerme.

Cuando llegue al callejón en donde deje mi ropa me di cuenta que una bala me había alcanzado el brazo y sangraba constantemente. Tuve que desinfectar la herida, sacar la bala y coserme por mi mismo y tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, me metí a bañar y cuando salí me tire a la cama. Escuche ese horrendo ruido, el que te saca de tus sueños y que con solo oírlo hecha a perder tu día. Sentía como si solo hubiera dormido 5 minutos. Me levante y me cambie, al parecer había hecho la curación bien, la herida no se veía tan bien.

A pesar de todo llegue temprano a el colegio y la vi sentada en el pasto, camine hacia ella y cuando me vio corrió y me abrazo

-OUCH!- grite

-que sucede?- me dijo asustada

-EDWARD POR DIOS QUE TE PASO EN EL BRAZO!?-

mire hacia donde ella y vi la sangre

-maldita sea- murmure

* * *

este estuvo mucho mas largo :)

espero que le haya justado, díganme que tan buena soy para escribir escenas de acción :$

Lo hice bien?

o de plano me doy un tio :S

Salma BD


	12. Chapter 12

El 15 de noviembre saliendo a las 2:00 de la mañana de un cine me di cuenta que por mas que tratara de impedirlo una parte de mi se había ido, para mi esta saga fue mi salvavidas cuando yo pasaba por tiempos difíciles y ahora la verdad no se que hacer, me siento hueca, ayer tenia que pintar mi cuarto y tuve que quitar todos mis posters, para mi fue un momento muy difícil por que trataba de no pensar en la saga, mientras los quitaba puse música de los soundtracks y comencé a recordar por todas las cosas que me emocione, todo lo que hice y deje de hacer por la saga, los regaños y peleas con mis papas y cuando las maestras me callaban por gritar, cuando leía los libros en el salón y comenzaba a reírme como loca y todos mis compañeros me miraban raro y no pude evitar mi este año fue de cambios drásticos, primero el hecho de que ya eh crecido y tengo muchas responsabilidades, mi cambio de escuela, el dejar de ver a mis mejores amigos y ahora esto, PERDÓN DE VERDAD PERO NO ME SIENTIA DE HUMOS PARA NADA,no se preocupen voy a terminar la historia por ustedes y para ustedes, lo mas probable es que MAÑANA POR LA NOCHE HABRA OTRO CAPITULO


	13. Chapter 13

Se siente tan bien que me apoyen y que a pesar de el tiempo todavía estén pendientes de la novela, MIL GRACIAS

Salma BD

MINI CAPITULO

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:

A pesar de todo llegue temprano a el colegio y la vi sentada en el pasto, camine hacia ella y cuando me vio corrió y me abrazo

-OUCH!- grite

-que sucede?- me dijo asustada

-EDWARD POR DIOS QUE TE PASO EN EL BRAZO!?-

mire hacia donde ella y vi la sangre

-maldita sea- murmure

-Edward contéstame!-me dijo alterada-Estas sangrando mucho!

Comencé a pensar en que mentira le diría, es obvio que no le diré que es una herida de bala, por mas que no me guste decirle mentiras tampoco me puedo arriesgar.

-No soy de hierro Bella- le comencé a decir- Ayer al bajarme de tu árbol me atore en una rama y me corte- le inventé

Y de repente comenzó a reír dejándome desconcertado

-Amor?, de que te ríes?

-Es que... debió de ser muy divertido verte!-me explico riendo

-Creo que hoy estas algo bipolar- le dije sin entender el porque le daba gracia

De la nada se puso seria me fulmino con la mirada y me golpeo en el brazo.

-AUCH!-me queje y vi la mortificación en su cara

-Ay Edward perdón!, se me olvido- me abrazo con cuidado y volvió a reír.

-Bella no te sigo- le dije

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir nos vemos en la tarde?

-Por supuesto-me di un beso y se fue.

POV Bella

Antes pensaba que la vida en una ciudad como esta seria monótona ahora me doy cuenta que estaba totalmente equivocada, poco a poca me iba adaptando, mi familia estaba mas unida a pesar de que mi padre cada vez tenia mas trabajo, era divertido ver como un hombre tan tranquilo hacia rabietas por no nunca poder atrapar a el misterioso "hombre araña" un tipo, que desde mi punto de vista estaba algo loco, que trataba de mantener a raya a los maleantes de la ciudad, aunque también le agradecía lo que hacia, era un ejemplo de que aun existen buenas personas que se preocupan por los demá madre ya tenia amigas y de vez en cuando iba con ellas a comer,y mis hermanos estaban mas que adaptados y yo... bueno yo era otra cosa.

En la escuela me iba fenomenal, ya me había acostumbrado a los maestro y tenia buenas calificaciones, mi profesor de deportes no logro hacerme competir como yo lo había predicho, y con Alice las cosas iban mejor, ya la sentía como una hermana. Y Edward...

Edward llevaba semanas comportándose de una manera extraña, no conmigo sino en general, nos citábamos en un lugar,algunas veces no llegaba y cuando le llamaba preocupada el me decía cosas absurdas, pretextos y cuando nos lográbamos ver siempre llegaba con 30 minutos de atraso, argumentando que el transito era pésimo en esta ciudad.


	14. Chapter 14

Canciones: 1-Safe-Britt Nicole

2-Titanium-David Guetta

* * *

CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

(1)Edward llevaba semanas comportándose de una manera extraña, no conmigo sino en general, nos citábamos en un lugar,algunas veces no llegaba y cuando le llamaba preocupada el me decía cosas absurdas, pretextos y cuando nos lográbamos ver siempre llegaba con 30 minutos de atraso, argumentando que el transito era pésimo en esta ciudad.

Como no quería tener problemas con el lo dejaba pasar, pero poco a poco el vaso de mi paciencia se iba llenando. Constantemente me repetía a mi misma que tenia que confiar en el, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera sabia que pensar, todo con el era tan extraño.

Hoy habíamos quedado en vernos en el parque y para variar Edward estaba retrasado. Estaba concentrada viendo las hojas de los arboles moverse, al ritmo del viento, sobre mi, el parque estaba sumido en una extraña especie de calma, se escuchaban las melodiosas risas de los niños y padres al jugar.(2)Esto cambio abrupta mente ya que a lo lejos se escucharon varios chillidos estrepitosos de llantas al frenar repentinamente, rápido voltee hacia donde provenido el sonido y pude ver a varias personas corriendo hacia el parque gritando asustadas. A la vuelta del parque, por donde venían las personas, había una serie de edificios y pequeños comercios, no entendía lo que podía estar pasando por lo que decidí ir a averiguar, si, lo se, suena bastante arriesgado pero tenia mucha curiosidad. Así que camine lo mas rápido que pude en sentido contrario que la multitud, al dar vuelta en la esquina y en lo primero que mi vista se enfoco fue en una cafetería ardiendo el llamas, la gente de los locales salían huyendo, pero aun no conforme seguí caminando, aun no sabia porque había pasado.

el instinto policíaco heredado de mi padre-Pensé

Cuando seguí caminando me percate de una persona estaba en el suelo, lo mas probable es que con el alboroto hubiera caído y ahora la gente no lo dejara levantarse, me acerque me di cuenta que era un niño, lo tome de los brazos y lo ayude a ponerse de pie.

-Estas bien?- le pregunte

El solo asintió, con la mirada recorrí su cuerpo para ver si no tenia heridas, lo único que note fue que su frente estaba algo hinchada y roja, lo mas probable es que se hubiera golpeado al caer, volví a ver sus ojos y note que los tenia completamente abiertos y miraba algo por encima de mi hombro, al girarme por fin averigüe lo que había provocado el caos.

Arriba, en uno de los edificios mas altos de esta cuadra, enfrente donde nos encontrábamos, estaban dos personas, tarde un poco en darme cuenta que era el famoso enmascarado pero no tenia idea de quien era el tipo con el que, por lo que alcanzaba a ver, peleaba, el tipo estaba en una especie de patineta que flotaba y le lanzaba perdí mas tiempo, me gire al niño y le dije que corriera, yo aun tenia que ver si había algún herido, oi las patrullas cerca, cuando me iba a dar la vuelta sentí que alguien me jalaba muy fuerte del brazo derecho, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el aire con el tipo que reconocí era el "villano", trate de soltarme pero si lo hacia caería de una altura de la cual no estaba segura si saldría ilesa.

Al percatarse de eso, el tipo, rió a carcajadas, algo que me produjo escalofríos ya que su risa era casi demoníaca entonces fue cuando lo examine del todo, tenia un especie de traje verde que me recordó a los de Batman, Ironman o Darth Vader, aunque estaba segura que el no era ningún superhéroe y mucho menos de ficción, pasamos por encima de varios edificios, de repente sentí un piquete en el brazo que tenia sujeto y eso fue lo ultimo de lo que me percate.

* * *

GRACIAS por su apoyo, lo siento si paso demasiado tiempo pero ya estoy decidida, seguiré la historia, esto el lo que amo hacer y así seguiré si tienen preguntas la pueden enviar a:

mi correo: nereydasalma97 hot...

fb: Salma Jimenez Cepeda

pagina en fb: Rob Patt Love o Biblioteca Cullen

twitter: salmajimenez

tumblr:teamobd...tumblr...com

Salma BD


	15. Chapter 15

Estaba saliendo de bañarme para reunirme con Bella cuando escuche la radio, que estaba sincronizado al de la policía, lo que decía habían asaltado a un pequeño banco y es no era nada especial, lo extraño era que el tipo utilizaba un tipo de vehículo volador, al escuchar las coordenadas del lugar no pude evitar preocuparme, era a unas cuantas calles del parque en el cual Isabela no tardaría en puse el traje lo mas rápido que pude y con mi celular le envié un sms a Bella diciéndole que se marchara de allí.

No tarde demasiado en llegar ya que el lugar no estaba para nada lejos, eso sin contar que el trafico en el aire era mas fluido.

Al llegar me percate de que todo estaba en calma, al parecer el maleante seguía en el interior del banco. Tratando de pasar desapercibido logre meterme en la azotea del lugar, pegado al techo gracias a mis poderes arácnidos logre ubicar la bobeada Toda la gente estaba en el suelo, solo pude ver, al que creía , era el gerente parado en la puerta de la bobeada. Cuando llegue a su altura le toe la boca con una telaraña para evitar que hablara y le hice a una seña para que se fuera a esconder...

* * *

IMPORTANTE:

Fanfic me odia yo había escrito mi justificación y me la borro total ahora se los explicare de manera rápida me quitaron mi lap y mi celular en mis vacaciones y para aprovechar el tiempo me dije: Salma no seas ociosa y ponte a escribir, y yo: Si que buena idea:D,entonces Salma comenzó a escribir continué el capitulo en un cuaderno y como yo siempre tengo buena suerte ;) ahora lo perdí D:, recen a Alá, Buda, Jesucristo etc, para que lo encuentre.

Gracias a: Luz(Barlume:)), Andy Pandis, Stewpattz, Andrea 14 de Cullen, ExodoOo, GaliaMRamon, Vicky rc, Bellacullen12, chik-patinson por sus comentarios y por entenderme y a todas las lectoras silenciosas a las cuales no puedo juzgar por que yo también lo hacia, pero me encantaría que dejaran su comentario ya se a para expresarme si es de su agrado o si de plano me doy un tiro.


	16. Chapter 16

""Capitulo anterior""Estaba saliendo de bañarme para reunirme con Bella cuando escuche la radio, que estaba sincronizado al de la policía, lo que decía habían asaltado a un pequeño banco y es no era nada especial, lo extraño era que el tipo utilizaba un tipo de vehículo volador, al escuchar las coordenadas del lugar no pude evitar preocuparme, era a unas cuantas calles del parque en el cual Isabela no tardaría en puse el traje lo mas rápido que pude y con mi celular le envié un sms a Bella diciéndole que se marchara de allí.

No tarde demasiado en llegar ya que el lugar no estaba para nada lejos, eso sin contar que el trafico en el aire era mas fluido.

Al llegar me percate de que todo estaba en calma, al parecer el maleante seguía en el interior del banco. Tratando de pasar desapercibido logre meterme en la azotea del lugar, pegado al techo gracias a mis poderes arácnidos logre ubicar la bobeada Toda la gente estaba en el suelo, solo pude ver, al que creía , era el gerente parado en la puerta de la bobeada. Cuando llegue a su altura le toe la boca con una telaraña para evitar que hablara y le hice a una seña para que se fuera a esconder...

* * *

Al entrar en el cuarto vi al sujeto con un costal gigante en el cual guardaba el dinero apresuradamente, resultaba absurdo que guardara el dinero en un costal, de repente tomo el saco, se subió a una tabla y salio literalmente volando fuera de mi vista y mi alcance, fui corriendo tras el y vi como rompía una ventana y salia del lugar, lance una telaraña a su patineta y subí con el, comenzamos a pelear pero por mas golpes que le daba el parecía no sentir le iba a tirar un golpe a la cara, la cual tenia cubierta con una mascara detubo mi mano y me lanzo al techo de un local que sobrevolavamos, despues vi como sacaba una bola y la lanzaba a mi lado, cuando la tuve serca me di cuenta que era un explosivo y me aleje de alli. Cuando estube recuperado del golpe sali a tarde mucho en tenerlo de nuevo ante mi, pero po lo que pude ver ya no tenia el dinero consig. En ese lugar estaba en desventaja ya que los edificios no eran tan altos por lo tanto no me podia mover con de acercarlo a uno de los locales mas altos y contiuamos el tipo se alejo de mi y se avalanzo sobre alguien mas, cuando pude ver quien era lo unico que pense fue:"ELLA NO"

* * *

GRACIAS a: Barlume y Alexcullen.77

Alexcullen.77 de verdad muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me hiciste el dia, despues de una tarde llena de problemas no sabes lo reconfortante que se siente que te digan "eres genial" :´)

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER

PD:nqv con esto pero si pueden vean el video de Daylight de Maroon 5, han de pensar que estoy traumada con ellos y pues si pero en verdad la cancion es muy bonita y creo que la adaptare para alguna parte de la novela.

LOS AMO

Salma BD


	17. Chapter 17

Gracias a Alexcullen.77 por tus comentarios.

Este capitulo sera Bella POV y tal vez las cosas se resuelvan un poco rápido pero es necesario.

* * *

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, era el día que fuimos en excursión a una maquiladora, iba con mis compañeros de escuela y me perdí estaba llorando por que no me gustaba el ruido de las maquinas, me daba miedo, poco a poco fui despertando pero el ruido permanecía después de unos segundos recordé lo que había pasado y abrí los ojos. efectivamente estaba en una maquiladora, pero no era la misma, nunca antes había venido a este lugar, observe vine y no vi a nadie por lo que decidí levantarme del suelo, abajo de mi había un costal gigante lleno de algo, cuando lo abrí descubrí que era dinero. Entonces escuche una voz taras de mi:

-Así que la bella durmiente ya despertó - dijo en un tono burlón

Me gire lentamente para encararlo

-quien eres?- dije

-oh! eso no te lo puedo responder por que si lo hago tendría que matarte y quien le dará mi mensaje a la policía- lo que me dijo me produjo un escalofrió.

Entonces vi como algo se movía tras el y me quede muy quieta, y cuando reaccione vi al maleante y otro sujeto en el suelo, instintivamente me hice hacia atras y observe como peleaban sin saber que mas percate que el que luchaba era el famoso " Hombre Araña".No podía decir quien estaba ganando pero escuche a lo lejos sirenas de policías y el ladrón se puso en pie y corrió hasta su tabla y lo vi desaparecer. Estaba en shock no sabia que hacer hasta que vi que mi salvador se movía, con cuidado me acerque a el para verificar si estaba bien.

-Estas herido?- fue lo que le pregunte, pero no necesite respuesta, su traje estaba rasgado en la parte del abdomen y estaba cubierto de sangre.

-OH POR DIOS! TENGO QUE LLAMAR A UNA AMBULANCIA-dije mientras lo observaba atraves de su masara.

-NO-me respondí de inmediato

Escuche pasos acercándose y en segundos tuve a un grupo de policías rodeándonos con armas.

-BELLA!-escuche la vos de mi papa

-ALÉJATE DE ESE CRIMINAL-continuo diciéndome, camino hacia mi y me abrazo mientras me llevaba a lo que creía era la salida, mientras yo observaba como los demás policías continuaban apuntándole a mi salvador.

* * *

Este capitulo es para que dejen reviews y opinen que les parece.

Que creen que pase?

Besos Salma BD


	18. Chapter 18

Nuevo Capitulo.

Porsupesto que me gustan tus comentarios y lo que creo es que eres una persona muy buena Alexcullen.77

Un comentario rápido estoy a una semana de entrar a la escuela (cuando comencé a escribir, ya estoy en la segunda semana) y quería leer un libro entonces comencé a buscar y me tope con uno llamado Hush Hush, si les gustan las cosas misteriosas, creen en los ángeles y aman a los chicos oscuros es su libro!, es una saga con 4 libros y yo en 4 días ya voy en el 3, no me he podido despegar de ellos(ya los termine!, los AME).

* * *

Después de recibir atención medica, por mas que trate de asegurarles que no la necesitaba , me dirigí a la sala de interrogatorios, fue difícil ya que la comisaria estaba llena. Mientras caminaba me puse a pensar en lo que haría le debía la vida a el enmascarado , mi plan seria liberarlo, después de todo ya no pensaba que fuera algún delincuente. cuando iba a dar la vuelta para entrar me di cuenta de que la entrada era custodiada por policías me pegue a la pared y escuche único que entendí fue

-Quítate la mascara!

Minutos después salio el jefe de mi padre echo una furia y diciendo groserías se dirigió al pasillo contrario al que yo me encontraba la mayoría de los guardias se retiraron detrás de el dejando solo dos asegurando la entrada, el prisionero debería estar lo bastante mal para dejar a tan poca seguridad. Tome unas cuantas respiraciones y salí de mi escondite para dirigirme a los policías. Cuando me vieron vi la confusión en su rostro y les dije:

-Mi padre los llama- lo e, se me esta acabando la imaginación

-Es urgente!- les dije después de ver que no se movían.

Ellos se observaron por algunos segundos para luego obedecer .Cuando se marcharon suspire, solo tenia unos cuantos minutos antes de que regresaran.

Entre al cuarto y cerré la puerta tras de mi, en el centro había una lampara que apuntaba a un escritorio con una silla en la cual se encontraba mi ángel guardián, con el cuerpo encorvado aun con la mascara y el traje. Me acerque con cuidado y el me dijo sin mirarme

-No deberías estar aquí - algo en el matiz de su voz me resulto conocido

-Tu tampoco por eso tengo que sacarte de aquí, rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo- le dije tratando de ayudar a levantarlo

Con desgana se puso de pie y lo ayude a salir tratando de no tardar demasiado afortunadamente yo conocía el lugar y no tardamos mucho en salir por la puerta de emergencias, caminamos unas cuadras mas en silencio, solo escuchaba su respiración agitada al igual que la mia y constantemente me daba la vuelta para saber si alguien nos seguía .Cuando creí que estábamos en un lugar seguro saque mi celular del bolsillo de mis pantalones y pude ver que tenia un mensaje pero lo ignore y marque a Edward, el hombre araña solo me observaba en silencio, después de unos cuantos intentos me di por vencida, no contestaba, así que decidí comenzar a pensar en quien recurrir mi primer pensamiento fue en Alice pero este tipo casi se desangraba y si se desmayaba seria imposible llevarlo entre nosotras dos. Por lo tanto decidí llamar a Jacob.

* * *

Siguiente capitulo mañana, de verdad lo que mas necesito en estos momentos son su comentarios. Espero que les vaya mucho mejor que a mi. Este capitulo y el de mañana los tenia desde hace tiempo pero no los quería subir por que no había comentarios.

Besos desde Mexico

Salma BD


	19. Chapter 19

Después de llamar a Jake y darle mi ubicación llego 5 minutos después por lo que supe que estaba cerca, yo me había sentado en el suelo al lado de mi salvador sin decir palabra, tal vez se sentía muy mal, quien no, teniendo una herida de bala, pensé irónica.

Cuando vi aparecer a Jacob lo primero que me dijo fue:

-QUE DEMONIOS HACES!?- a mi lado escuche que el hombre araña gruñía molesto

Ya esperaba ese tipo de reacción ya que por teléfono lo único que explique era que necesitaba su ayuda

-Todos te están buscando en la comisaria!- me volvió a reprender

- Necesito que me ayudes Jake, el me salvo, no puedo dejar que se quede en la cárcel le dije de manera persuasiva

-Es un delincuente Bella

-Claro que no!, es un héroe, salvo mi vida- le repetí poniéndome frente a el

-Me debes una, y bien grande!- me respondió finalmente cediendo

-GRACIAS- le sonreí y me acerque al el para abrazarlo.

Después de unos cuantos segundos escuche como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y me solté de Jake para ver a mi salvador.

-Por que no te quitas la mascara?- le pregunto Jacob de mal manera

-Bueno en estos momentos mi cara no debe de tener un muy buen aspecto- contesto con voz ronca

Yo reí en voz baja pero a Jacob no le hizo gracia

-Bien yo me me encargare de el payaso y lo llevare al hospital, pero tu volverás a la comisaria y no te meterás en mas problemas- dijo señalándome con un dedo

-Maldición!- pensé, estaba segura que mi papa sabría que yo fui la que ayudo a el hombre araña a huir.

* * *

CHICAS, necesito sentir su apoyo en los comentarios, entre mas vea mas rápido actualizare, a mi tampoco me gusta estar semanas si escribir.

Salma BD


	20. Chapter 20

Hola chicas y/o chicos

Tengo algo que importante que decirles, no puedo darles un día en especifico para actualizar por que los capítulos los escribo cuando tengo clases libres en mi casa los edito y los subo y en este momento tengo 2 historias en fanfiction y una mas en mi mente y a veces es difícil concentrarme en una sin contar la escuela y que estoy leyendo otro libro. La mayoría de las veces subo capitulo en la madrugada ya que es a la hora en la que termino mis tareas :s (si vieran mis horrendas ojeras, si alguien sabe algún tip para ocultarlas avisen).

Y POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN! DEJEN COMENTARIOS!, de verdad a veces cuando tengo mal día lo único que me alegra son sus reviews, aparte me encantaría saber lo que opinan de la historia.

_Hasta que no haya comentarios no subiré capítulos_

LAS TRAMAS DE LAS HISTORIAS SON MIAS, algunas situaciones son basadas en otros libros al igual que la mayoría de los personajes

GRACIAS isa Kathe y Alexcullen.77 por sus comentarios

Besos desde Mexico

Salma BD


	21. Chapter 21

.:LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA ES MIA, algunas situaciones son basadas en otros libros al igual que la mayoría de los personajes:.

* * *

Capitulo anterior:

-Bien yo me encargare de él payaso y lo llevare al hospital, pero tu volverás a la comisaria y no te meterás en más problemas- dijo señalándome con un dedo

-Maldición!- pensé, estaba segura que mi papa sabría que yo fui la que ayudo a el hombre araña a huir.

* * *

Y así fue mi padre me armo un alboroto, discutimos horrible y me castigo, pero yo sabía que en el fondo estaba orgulloso de ser agradecida con quien me ayudo, lo vi en sus ojos.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me encerré en mi cuarto y me di un baño, fue hasta que estaba sentada en el balcón cuando vi el mensaje de Edward. Con todo lo que paso me había olvidado de él, le llame pero no contesto, cosas que no era extraña. No quise seguir insistiendo y le marque a Jacob para que me dijera como estaba el hombre araña. Me contó que lo llevo con el medico de su padre y le pidió discreción, pero lo que me dejo con la boca abierta fue que el famoso superhéroe nunca permitió que le quitaran la máscara y después de que le hicieran las curaciones, cuando lo dejaron solo, desapareció. No lo podía creer pero tenía sentido que lo primero que aria seria irse.

Pueden escuchar Coldplay- The Scientist

Al día siguiente decidí ir a visitar a Edward, tal vez estaba enfermo. Cuando llegue a su casa me recibió su tía la cual me dijo que efectivamente él se encontraba enfermo. Quise pasar a verlo pero ella me lo impidió diciendo que estaba descansando. El domingo tampoco supe nada de él, estaba bastante enfadada, cuando más necesitaba de él no podía ni llamarlo, no me mando ni un mensaje lo cual me molesto más, es que él no se preocupaba por mí?, no creí que no hubiera sabido lo del incidente ya que la prensa se encargó de difundirlo todo.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, lo encontré en el patio, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron pude ver un destello de preocupación en sus hermosos ojos, los cuales, debajo tenían unas manchas negras, pensé que se acercaría a mí, me abrazaría y me pediría perdón para después besarme como solo él hacía, haciéndome perder todas mis dudas e inseguridades, pero no fue así, el timbre toco, él se dio la vuelta y me dejo con los pies casi sujetos a la tierra y una lagrima rodando por mis mejillas.

Esas fueron de las peores semanas que había vivido. Edward no me hablaba, ni siquiera para darme alguna explicación o por lo menos para decirme que terminaba conmigo, nada. Mis padres me preguntaban que como iba con él ya que no lo había vuelto a llevar a casa, yo solo decía que bien y me iba a mi habitación a llorar. Pero un día, cansada de toda esa situación me dirigí hacia las canchas, donde sabía que iba a jugar, el día estaba nublado al igual que mis pensamientos, cuando llegue todos detuvieron el juego, no era normal que yo estuviera allí y menos después de haberme distanciado de Edward. Jacob se acercó creyendo que era a él al que buscaba, él se había vuelto mi mejor amigo, al igual que Alice y Jasper , los tres me habían ayudado cuando estaba sin Edward, pero le hice una seña con la mano y dejo de caminar, Edward al ver esto entendió que al que necesitaba era a él y vaya que lo hacía.

Cuando estuvo suficiente cerca dije- sígueme- y me dirigí a un lugar más privado. Cuando llegamos me gire, había comenzado a llover y su cabello estaba mojado. Le di una cachetada, el retrocedió un paso sorprendido y me miro a los ojos, entonces me acerque y lo bese, haciéndole saber lo enfadada que estaba y al mismo tiempo cuanto lo había extrañado, el me devolvió el beso y me tomo de la cintura acercándome más a él, cosa que agradecí, lo había necesitado tanto, tomo mi cara entre sus maños y me separo lentamente para decirme:

-Lo siento

-Eso ya lo había escuchado antes- le respondí, no pensaba hacerme del rogar, lo único que quería era que estuviera de nuevo conmigo, pero no pude evitar decirlo

-Amor…- Sentí mi corazón dar un brinco al escuchar cómo me llamo- Te prometo que algún día te diré todo, pero no ahora

-Te necesito

-y yo a ti, pero no podemos estar juntos- me congele, no podía decirme eso, sus ojos estaban brillosos, como cuando retienes las lagrimas

-Por favor, no….

-Te amo, por eso es mejor que te alejes de mi- me solté de él y me di la vuelta al sentir de nuevo más lagrimas

-Es alguien más?- le pregunte temiendo la respuesta

-No- me contesto de inmediato-No podría soportar que algo malo te pasara

-Es que no entiendes, me pasa algo malo cada vez que estoy lejos de ti- le dije dándole la cara

-No lo entenderás….

-Me amas?- lo interrumpí

-Claro que si- me respondió confundido por mi repentina pregunta

-entonces nada más importa- le dije para después acercarme y besarlo de nuevo.

* * *

Y POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN! DEJEN COMENTARIOS!, me encantaría saber lo que opinan de la historia.

_Hasta que no haya comentarios no subiré capítulos_

Besos desde Mexico

Salma BD


	22. Chapter 22

.:LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA ES MIA, algunas situaciones son basadas en otros libros al igual que la mayoría de los personajes:.

* * *

-Me amas?- lo interrumpí

-Claro que si- me respondió confundido por mi repentina pregunta

-entonces nada más importa- le dije para después acercarme y besarlo de nuevo.

Volvió a sujetarme fuerte, y por un momento pensé que me iba a apartar pero no fue así, cuando tuvimos que separarnos por falta de oxígeno me recargo contra su pecho. No puedo decir que superamos las cosas, por que no fue así, ni siquiera las aclaramos un poco, solo me pidió perdón y yo no dude en dárselo en parte sólo mejorados un poco, nos veíamos más y ya no discutíamos.

Nos encontrábamos a unos cuántos días de mi cumpleaños y Alice me había obligado a aceptar hacer una fiesta, cosa que no me había agradado, Edward decía que era una buena idea pero yo no me sentía agosto con los demás, no aún. Acepte con la condición que Edward estaría todo el tiempo conmigo. Llegué a la primera clases después de darle un beso a Edward y me senté en mi habitual silla al lado de Jacob

-Hola- lo salude cuando saqué mi cuaderno, el no me contesto, seguía enojado por que según el había perdonado demasiado rápido a Edward, cosa que era cierta pero no la discutirá con él, antes de que llegara la maestra apareció Alice, dejó sus cosas en su asiento y se dirijo al frente de la clase donde ya todos ocupaban sus lugares, entonces comenzó a hablar:

-Chicos tengo un anuncio que hacerles, la próxima semana mi mejor amiga Bella cumple años y organice una fiesta- no se hicieron esperar los silbidos y aplausos de aprobación

-Estas son las invitaciones- las dio a los primeros de la fila -repartanlas- ordeno mientras que yo sólo quería unirme en mi asiento, ni siquiera le hablaba a la mitad del salón. Cuando le conté los sucedido Edward sólo río por lo que lo reprendí.

Estábamos caminando por el centro de la ciudad, tomados de la mano, disfrutando de un día soleado cuando en una tienda vi el periódico, no pude evitar entrar y tras de mi Edward compré el periódico y lo busque en las páginas hasta que apareció ante mi una foto, de toda una página, el hombre araña, casi parecía que posaba para ella

-Quién la habrá tomado la foto- le pregunte a Edward el señaló el pie de la página y pude ver que decía "anónimo".Salimos del local y yo estaba leyendo el artículo mientras él me miraba divertido.

-Que piensas de él?- le pregunte él me miro y pensó su respuesta.

-Que sin duda está loco- me contesto con una sonrisa.

Cuando aparcamos en mi edificio lo bese ese para despedirme, pero al parecer esos no eran los planes de Edward, me tomo y me quito el cinturón y me puso sobre él para seguir besandome, estaba muy incómoda, tenía el volante en mi espalda pero no me importó, estos eran los pocos momentos en los que Edward se olvidaba de los demás y eramos solo nosotros, asustada me coloque de nuevo en mi asiento, alguien podría vernos, lo bese en la mejillas y salí el auto. Apenas había dado unos cuántos pasos cuando regrese y abri la puerta. Edward tenía los labios como sí esperará un beso, me reí y tomé el periódico.

-Para que lo quieres?- pregunto después de darse cuenta de mis intenciones no eran besarlo respondí:

-tal vez pegue la foto en mi cuarto- el me regalo su hermosa sonrisa de lado.

El día de mi cumpleaños llegó, temprano, en la madrugada, mi amigas me habían llamado para felicitarme, antes que terminar de hablar con una de ellas un ruido me distrajo, me despedi de ella y me puse de pie, camine hacia el balcón donde provenía el ruido, lo abrí tratando de no hacer ruido Y me encontré a Edward frente de mi.

-Lo siento sí te desperté- me dijo pasamos a mi habitación me dio un abrazo y me susurro:

-Feliz cumpleaños amor-y nos sentamos en la cama

-un año más vieja- me dijo, yo le lance un cojín fingiendo estar enfadada

-Tu sigues siendo mas viejo-el lo atrapo antes de que lo golpear y me lo lanzó de nuevo, yo no tuve mucha suerte y me golpeó me abalancé sobre el y según yo comencé a hacerle cosquillas y cuando me di cuenta Edward estaba sobre mi, besandome. Se fue antes de que amaneciera por lo que casi no dormí, después mi familia me despertó con un pastel con velitas encendidas

-Pide un deseo- dijo mi hermano Emmett

-ÉL- fue en lo único que pensé cuando apague las velas.

Comimos en familia, tranquilos y cuando terminamos Alice llego a casa, saludo a mis padres y subimos a mi habitación por mis cosas ya que me iría su casa para arreglarnos juntas y después irnos a el restaurante el cual había reservado para la fiesta. Solo esperaba que este fuera un buen día.

* * *

Gracias mel cullen 206 por tu comentario.

Y les pido que si de verdad les gusta dejen sus comentarios, ustedes me inspiran.

Gracias por leer, los reviews en este capitulo son gratis aprovechen y dejen sus comentarios ;)

Salma BD


	23. Fiesta

.:LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA ES MIA, algunas situaciones son basadas en otros libros al igual que la mayoría de los personajes:.

* * *

Alice llego a casa, saludo a mis padres y subimos a mi habitación por mis cosas ya que me iría su casa para arreglarnos juntas y después irnos a el restaurante el cual había reservado para la fiesta. Solo esperaba que este fuera un buen día.

-Bella, Edward me dejó algo para ti-

Estaba sentada en el auto de Alice, íbamos camino a la fiesta, las dos estábamos arregladas, ella tenía un bonito vestido color menta que resaltaba su piel, sin tirantes y yo utilizaba un vestido azul marino, sin mangas, ajustado hasta la cintura y después caía a la rodilla, con unos tacones con diseño de leopardo, de los cuales me había quejado todo el camino ya que eran altísimos y extravagantes, en accesorios sólo portaban un collar dorado y unos pequeños pendientes azules, el pelo, a diferencia de Alice que dejó sus rizos sueltos, lo tenia recogido en la nuca y deje unos cuántos mechones sueltos en la parte de adelante. El día era caluroso pero no demasiado, el viento alivia un poco. Alice saco de su bolso una cajita y me la dio, la mire acusadoramente y ella me dijo:

-fue su idea, yo no tuve nada que ver- abrí la cajita y me encontré con una hermosa pulsera de oro con un dije en forma de corazón, me la puse y sonreír me quedaba perfecta. Cuando entramos al lugar estaba temblando, no me gustaban las fiestas y menos sí no conocía a los invitados, gracias a Dios convencí a Alice que las fiestas temáticas eran pasadas de moda, lo que menos me hubiera gustado sería tener que usar un vestido gigante y una máscara con este clima. "Espero que Edward ya este allí" pensé. Entramos al restaurante y nos guiaron a la parte reservada, la cual se encontraba la azotea, estaba comenzando a anochecer, el sol proyectaba luces rojas sobre las sombrilla que se encontraban en el centro de cada mesa, colgado encima de todos estaban luces de colores azul y dorado todo se veía hermoso, cuando me vieron todos gritaron "feliz cumpleaños" y lanzaron papelitos dorados. Voltee a ver a Alice y la abrace para susurrarle "gracias", ella sólo me sonrió y me felicito, le siguieron muchas personas más que perdí la cuenta, había una mesa llena de galletas, paletas, dulces, banderillas, fruta, fritos etc..., me dirigi hacia ella y tomé mis dulces favoritos y de inmediato dije:

-y Edward?- pregunte a Alice

-No debe tardar.

El tiempo pasó rápido, fue mucho mejor de lo que pensé, hable con muchos de mis compañeros y cuando la música comenzó a sonar nos dirigimos a la pista para bailar, de repente vi a Jacob y corrí a abrazarlo.

-Felicidades- me dijo, yo sólo le sonreír y me entrego una bolsa de regalo enorme

-que es?- le pregunte, la saqué y vi un peluche de lobito , lo abraze

-acompañarme a dejarlo al auto de Alice- todo el camino fue silencio cuando llegamos le dije:

-Jacob eres una persona importante para mi, no me gustaría perderte por una tontería

- No lo harás- me respondió, lo volví a abrazar.

A medida que avanzaba la fiesta me desesperaba más, Edward no llegaba, a la hora de las fotos tuve que fijar la sonrisa lo más que pude, pero estaba molesta. Estábamos a punto de partir el pastel pero le dije a Alice que prefería esperar a Edward por lo que los demás siguieron bailando, Alice me miro con algo de lastima pero yo le sonreí tratando que no se preocupara. Me acerque a el barandal y observé la ciudad, de pronto una luz en el cielo me llamó la atención, parecía una estrella fugas por lo rápido que se dirija hacia nosotros, pero sin duda no era una, nos sobrevoló causando que las sombrillas y luces se movieran por el viento, causando llamar la atención de todos, cuando volví a fijar la mirada en el objeto valor pude distinguir que era el mismo disfraz que el de la otra vez,(pueden escuchar Payphone de Maroon 5) entonces escuchamos una explosión en una de las mesas, que afortunadamente estaba vacía, todos comenzaron a gritar y correr, como buena hija de policía corrí a abrir la puerta y a evacuar a los invitados. Alice,Jasper, que no tenía mucho de haber llegado, y Jacob me ayudaban. Estaba diciéndole a Alice que saliera cuando sentí que algo me golpeó, en el suelo pude ver que Jasper se llevaba a Alice que gritaba desesperada, a mi alrededor sentí unos brazos fuertes, confundida comencé a removerme entonces la persona que me tenía sujeta me dijo:

-tranquila, bella- su voz se me hizo tan conocida que pensé que era Edward, pero al ver su rostro cubierto con la mascara me di cuenta que estaba equivocada.

-estoy bien- le dije

-entonces saca a todos los que puedas de aquí- me respondió pasándome una mano por la mejilla, me estremecí pero asentí y baje corriendo. Dentro había un caos, las personas se empujaba sin lograr conseguir salir, todos estaban aglomerados en el ultimo piso. Me quité un tacón y lo estrelle contra una ventana, arriba escuché otra explosión, todos asustados voltearon a verme y escuché a Alice gritar mi nombre, entonces comencé a gritar ordenes, milagrosamente las personas me comenzaron a obedecer y pudieron salir, Jacob me ayudó a abrir la salida de emergencia y más pudieron irse, arriba parecía que se estaba derrumbando, escuchamos la alarma de incendios y las pocas personas que quedaban se comenzaron a alterar mas, deje a Jacob ayudando y subí corriendo la azotea que estaba destrozada, ya nada quedaba de la bonita estancia que Alice había preparado, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron al humo vi a dos figuras luchando, vi que el mismo delincuente tomaba a spiderman del cuello y le arrancaba la máscara, entonces llegó un helicóptero y comenzó a disparar, al tipo no le quedó más que soltar a mi, por segunda vez, héroe y se fue en su rara patineta, yo corrí hacia el hombre araña, que ahora estaba en el piso boca bajo, me senté a un lado de él y puse su cabeza en mis rodillas, cuando vi su cabello cobrizo me estremecí, estaba inconsciente, quité con cuidado sus cabellos de la cara y sentí que mi corazón se detenía -Edward!- grite y lleve mis labios a los suyos, -despierta- rogué moviendolo un poco.

-Feliz cumpleaños- me dijo con los ojos ya abiertos

-Estúpido- grite, me lo quité de encima y me puse de pie, sentí sus brazos al rededor de mi, me solté y lo encare para después darle una bofetada, él no me soltó.

-Eres un idiota...-

-Tu idiota- me susurro en el oído, continué:

-porque me haces esto, porque no me dijiste, pudiste haber muerto- le reclame con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas cuando medite la última frase lo abrace y comencé a llorar, Edward se puso tenso y escuché pasos y que me llamaban -es Jacob- dije y me solté de él.

-Estas bien?- le dije

-si, y tu?- me pregunto preocupado, solo asentí y lo abrece mas fuerte.

-vete- le susurre

-que te lleve a casa, te esperar allí- me dijo y brinco al vacío casi me da un infarto, entonces escuché la voz de Jacob más cerca.

-estas bien?- me pregunto viéndome de arriba a bajo, comprobando que no estuviera herida, debería estar fatal.

-sí- susurre -vamos- le dije cuando llegué con él.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

lilian de Cullen y Melissa Masen Cullen Swan gracias por sus comentarios.

Ya casi llegamos a los 40 reviews. Les pido de todo corazón que dejen sus comentarios, no saben cuanto me gustan.

Besos desde México

Salma BD


	24. Chapter 24

-que te lleve a casa, te esperar allí- me dijo y brinco al vacío casi me da un infarto, entonces escuché la voz de Jacob más cerca.

-estas bien?- me pregunto viéndome de arriba a bajo, comprobando que no estuviera herida, debería estar fatal.

-sí- susurre -vamos- le dije cuando llegué con él.

Bajamos juntos por las escaleras, el suelo estaba lleno de cristales. Cuando llegamos a el ultimo piso vimos que mesas, sillas y adornos se encontraban en el suelo cortándonos el paso. Jacob las movía para que pudiéramos de no pisar nada. Si para mi ya era difícil caminar sin caerme ahora con tacones y distintos obstáculos me fue imposible salir sin lesiones, termine sucumbiendo al llamado del suelo. Jacob intento evitarlo pero no sirvió de nada, me ayudo a ponerme de pie pero al apoyar la pierna derecha me volví a tambalear.

-Auch!- me queje

-Que sucede?- pregunto Jake

-No puedo apoyar el pie

-Tal vez te lo fracturaste- dijo preocupado, me paso un brazo por debajo del hombro y me agarro de la cintura para después por fin salir.

El fresco aire nocturno me golpeo la cara, aspire todo lo que podía, sentía los pulmones pesados después de inhalar el humo.

-Que descanses hija  
-igualmente mama- Dije cerrando los ojos. Eran como la 1 de la madrugada cuando mi madre por fin se fue. Había estado conmigo desde que mi padre me había traído a casa. Cuando Jacob y yo salimos ya se encontraba un gran numero de policías al rededor del edificio. Me había revisado un medico diciendo que solo había sido una torcedura y que necesitaría reposo, pero eso no impidió que me enyesaran, según mi madre, para que me recuperara mas rápido.  
Sentí un beso en la mejilla y abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Edward hincado al lado de mi cama.

-Este fue el peor cumpleaños que eh tenido- y comencé a reírme bajito.

-Por que te ríes?- pregunto él acariciándome la mejilla

-Para no llorar- dije haciendo un puchero, Edward se puso de pie y se acostó conmigo.

-Mi vida, no sabes cuanto lo siento...-

-Y yo, estas bien?

-Tengo unos cuantos golpes, pero estoy bien... y tu?, que le sucedió a tu pie?

-Bueno, de niña siempre me había llamado la atención de enyesarme el pie para que me lo firmaran, digamos que es un regalo de cumpleaños, mi sueño se hizo realidad...

-Por eso te amo...- dijo abrazándome fuerte

-Me debes tantas explicaciones, pero en este momento no quiero discutir

-Duerme... yo cuidare de tu sueño-.

-Estupenda fiesta, Bella, fue una lastima lo que paso al final- dijo Ben, un compañero acercándose a la banca en la que descansaba con Alice, Jasper y Edward. Los últimos hablaban sobre un torneo de baloncesto.

-Gracias, no sabes como lo lamento- dije señalando el yeso

-Te lo puedo firmar?- dijo inseguro

-Por sup...

-NO!- dijo Alice a un lado

-Por que no?- le pregunte

-Por que no se vería bien, Bella ese vestido se te ve fenomenal, no lo van a arruinar con un garabato- Bufe

-Por Dios Alice, deja que haga lo que quiera

-Ademas, no creo que me vea "fenomenal" con una pierna enyesada de todos modos- voltee a ver a Edward, quien sonreía y me lanzo un marcador que casi me da en la cabeza, yo a su vez se lo di a Ben.

A final de las clases ya no tenia espacios en blanco, incluso Alice, molesta, había escrito algo. También estaba mas que cansada. Edward había ido por mi al final de cada clase y me ayudaba a llegar hasta el siguiente salón. Aun que no había faltado quien se acercara a ayudarme, pero él, posesiva mente los apartaba. Casi me arrastraba hacia la salida caminando junto con Jacob, quien me preguntaba si estaba mejor. Sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y de inmediato supe que era Edward.

-No me esperaste- susurro en mi oído

-Jacob me acompaña

Ellos se miraron y pude ver que Jacob aun estaba enojado con él

-Hablamos luego- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós- dijo Edward irónico

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo cargándome

-Edward!- grite y me sujete fuerte de su cuello

-Traigo vestido!- lo reprendí

-No te preocupes no se te vera nada- dijo riendo, le di un golpe con el puño en el pecho y me reí con niña cuando corrí hacia su auto.

* * *

Gracias a claribelcabrera123, Melissa Masen Cullen Swan, Samantha Stewpatt y Alexcullen.77 por sus comentarios. Que bueno que les gusta :D

Las quiero

No olviden dejar reviews

Salma BD


	25. Chapter 25

Acostada frente al televisor , con Edward abrazándome no me molestaba haberme lastimado el pie. Veíamos las noticias, lo se nada romántico pero la película que habíamos estada viendo se había terminado.

-Nuevas fotografías del hombre araña circulan por Internet, en ellas aparece atravesando la ciudad entre los edificios... ciudadanos aseguran sentirse mas cómodos con el merodeando la ciudad, pero al parecer la policía no opina lo mismo ya que el misterioso héroe esta en la lista de los mas buscados. Hace algunos mese, como se lo informamos fue detenido pero logro escapar... deje de escuchar a la conductora y fije mi atención en él, seguía viendo el noticiero con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

-Así que eres famoso

-Lo soy, te daré un autógrafo, en un par de meses valdrá millones- añadió girándome un ojo, lo abrace mas fuerte.

-Mejor dame un beso, así seré la chica mas afortunada al recibir un beso del hombre araña.

-A tus ordenes- dijo antes de unir nuestros labios con una sonrisa.

Se podria decir que todo entre nosotros estaba bien. Había aprendido que con Edward era mejor evitar las peleas y no pedirle demasiadas explicaciones, ademas sabiendo quien era lo demás era fácil de imaginar.

Comencé a hacerle cosquillas y se empezó a remover, se aparto un poco de mi para atraparme las manos e intentar hacer lo mismo. Mi mama nos encontró jugando en el sofá. Los dos paramos y la salude:

-Hola mami

-Hola cielo respondió dándome un beso en la frente. Edward se puso de pie y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya han comido?- pregunto mi madre después de regresar de la cocina para dejar unas compras.

-Si, Edward y yo fuimos a una cafetería saliendo de la escuela, te trajimos postre- dije mientras se sentaba en un sillón contiguo al de nosotros. Afortunadamente la información sobre el hombre araña había terminado

-Te esta obligando a ver el noticiero, Edward?, se desvela todas las noches viendo si hay alguna noticia de el tipo de la mascara- dijo mi mamá, Edward me vio con una ceja enarcada. Yo solo lo ignore.

-Si quieres el postre esta en el refrigerador- le comente a mi mamá.

-No, creo que mejor paso el postre, si no dejo de comer tanta golosina no habrá ningún vestido que me quede bien- dijo poniéndose cómoda y agarrando el control de la televisión

-Ya no lo estaban viendo, verdad?- dijo después de cambiar el canal, Edward negó sonriendo.

-De que vestido hablas?- pregunte

-Oh! es cierto, no te había contado... El próximo fin de semana habrá un baile, sera emocionante, es al atardecer y es necesario usar mascaras...- dijo mi madre emocionada.

-Mascaras... creo que yo tengo una- dijo Edward sonriéndome con complicidad. No pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

-Tienes que ir cuanto antes a buscar un vestido- continuo mi mamá"yo que había pensado librarme de ese tipo de cosas con Alice"- bufe

-Y aprovechando que tu también estas aquí Edward , te digo que también estas invitado, Bella no conoce a nadie de los otros asistentes y esto segura que estará mas cómoda contigo.

-Y quien te ha dicho siquiera que pienso en ir, ademas dudo que encuentre un vestido que convine con el grafiti de mi yeso, yo paso gracias

-Sera divertido- dijo Edward a mi madre sonriendo conspiradoramente ignorando mis quejas a propósito.

La fiesta seria formal pero en un jardín por lo que necesitaría un un vestido cómodo y largo.

El contarle a Alice sobre la fiesta tenia ventajas y desventajas. Alice era asombrosa en el tema de moda, pero podría ser obsesiva y eso a veces me daba miedo. Varias veces no consideraba mi opinión y solo me quedaba la opción de ceder. Si quería una opinión sincera ella era la adecuada pero cuando íbamos de compras no parábamos hasta haber recorrido todas las tiendas del Mall.

Al final, un día antes del evento, decidí pedirle ayuda, antes de dejarle bien claro que cuando encontrara un vestido que realmente me gustara dejaríamos de recorrer mas tiendas. Le pregunte a Edward si quería acompañarnos pero dijo que tenia cosas importantes por hacer. Me recorrió un escalofrió al pensar en el luchando con algún delincuente.

Iba tan resignada a pasar la mitad de mi día en probadores midiéndome montones de vestidos que cuando encontré el vestido perfecto en la segunda tienda casi salto de alegría.

Era color salmón y hacia que mi piel luciera un poco mas pálida ademas el color era perfecto para el verano, era largo, de gasa y en el torso estaba cubierto con piedras de varios tamaños, tenia mangas de gasa y hacia que se viera adorable. Alice eligió unos zapatos de tacón cerrados color café, realmente estaba loca si pensaba que me los pondría ( ademas solo podía usar uno por el yeso), así que compre unas sandalias de correas, tipo romanas, color dorado. Después me preocuparía por los accesorios.

Como termine antes fui a dejar a Alice y llame a casa de Edward. Su tía Esme me dijo que aun no llegaba pero si quería podía ir y esperarlo mientras nosotras charlábamos. Cuando llegue a la casa tuve que estacionarme unas casas mas lejos porque estaba repleto de autos. Aun no había abierto la puerta del auto cuando los vi. Edward estaba frente a un auto con una chica rubia, estaban hablando y ella parecía temblar, él la abrazo consolándola, entonces ella levanto la cabeza y lo beso. No pude ver mas por que las lagrimas me empañaban los ojos, metí la llave en el contacto y encendí el carro. Al parecer eso alerto a Edward por que se separo de ella y busco la procedencia del sonido. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde pues yo había presionado el acelerador.

Sin saber a donde mas ir regrese a la casa de Alice, ella abrió de inmediato y al ver mi rostro me abrazo. Llore por horas con ella y cuando se hizo de noche ella dijo:

-Creo que sera mejor que vayas a casa, te des una ducha y descanses...

-No. Alice por favor, déjame quedarme contigo, si voy a casa el me ira a buscar y no lo quiero ver ...- dije volviendo a llorar.

-De acuerdo, pero llama a tus papas.- la abrace fuerte. Le había intentado contar lo que paso pero cuando lo recordaba la garganta se me cerraba y era difícil continuar.

Al día siguiente Alice fue por mi ropa a casa, dijo que mis papas estaban tan ocupados que no habían preguntado por nada y lo agradecí. Mi mamá se había limitado a decirle que el doctor había dicho que podía quitarme el yeso.

Le había pedido a ella que me acompañara y Alice mirándome dulcemente asintió. También le llamo a Jasper diciéndole que si Edward le llamaba no le contara nada sobre en donde estaba.

Sin muchos ánimos y con enormes ojeras me senté frente al espejo y deje que Alice me maquillara y peinara.

Al final mi cabello estaba recogido sobre mi nuca y varios mechones me llegaban al hombro y con el maquillaje ya no parecía un muerto andando.

En la fiesta me limite a sonreír tender la mano y presentar a Alice, pero cuando vi a Jacob acercarse. Venia empujando una silla de ruedas con un señor de pelo negro canoso y rasgos duros con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Jacob!

-Bella, Alice, se ven hermosas, permitan presentarles a mi padre: Billy Black

-Mucho gusto señor- dijimos Alice yo yo mientras le tendíamos la mano.

-Es un gusto volverte a ver Isabella- temblé, era la primera vez que lo veía pero nadie mas pareció darse cuenta del comentario.

Un celular comenzó a sonar y el señor Black metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar un teléfono.

-Si?, perfecto, voy para allá- colgó y soltó una carcajada que me puso la piel de gallina. Mi cerebro trataba de relacionarlo con alguien pero no sabia con quien.

-Si me disculpan, me tengo que retirar- dijo

-Quieres que vaya contigo papá?

-No, tu disfruta de la compañía de estas hermosas jóvenes, nos veremos luego- De la nada apareció un tipo que supuse seria un guardaespaldas y lo llevo hasta la salida.

-Cullen haciendo de las suyas?- pregunto Jacob mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-A que te refieres?

-Por Dios Bella, no mientas, te conozco, volvieron a tener problemas?, no contestes, en realidad no es necesario.- No supe que decir así que me limite a abrazarlo.

La fiesta fue mucho mas amena con mis mejores amigos.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero conforme ustedes comenten lo haré mas rápido.

LAS QUIERO.

Besos desde México.

Salma BD


	26. Chapter 26

La fiesta fue mucho mas amena con mis mejores amigos.

Jacob, Alice y yo nos habíamos quitado las estúpidas mascaras y nos apartamos de los demás invitados. Jake había robado una botella de whisky de la cocina y ahora estábamos detrás de unos arbustos bebiendo mientas charlábamos Cuando quedaba poco mas de cuarto de botella, y estaba mas que achispada, comencé a recordarlo. Sin que me diera cuenta las lagrimas comenzaron a salir. Alice de inmediato se acerco a mi para consolarme pero la aparte y me puse de pie. Después de el tercer intento conseguí hacerlo bajo la atenta mirada de mis amigos, ambos preparados para atraparme cuando cayera.

-YA SE QUUIEN ES!- dije demasiado fuerte.

-fue esa malditaa...- susurre

-De que hablas?- pregunto Jake

-Quien fue?- pregunto Alice, ella sabia a que me refería.

-Tanya...- dije con un gemido. Alice me miro tiernamente, al parecer ella ya se lo imaginaba.

-Tanya?, que tiene que ver ella?- comenzó a decir Jacob. Entonces pareció entender todo.

-Pero hace mucho que no se ven- dijo Alice tratando de hacerme sentir bien.

-En realidad no tanto...- dijo Jacob pensativo.

-Que quieres decir?

-hace días, mientras entrenábamos, lo fue a buscar, dijo que tenia que hablar con él, lo esperamos pero ya no regresaron

-No tenias que dar tantos detalles!- lo reprendió Alice, quien al parecer también se los había imaginado en algún motel, pero apenas y me percate de eso.

Así que la ha estado viendo.

-Que paso exactamente con ellos? por que se separaron?-pregunte mientras me volvía a sentar.

-Hace ya casi un año el padre de Tanya murió en su labor como policía era el jefe del departamento. Después de eso ellos terminaron, ella se mudo, no se nada mas-

-Como murió?

-Su padre?, hubo una gran persecución por la ciudad, había un lunático que quería esparcir alguna droga en a través del aire, eso fue lo que dijeron en las noticias, tu amigo, el hombrea tenia poco de haber aparecido y desde entonces ya era buscado por la policía en la persecución el objetivo era capturar a los dos, lamentablemente el padre de Tanya fue herido y murió.

Vaya, suspire, ahora que sabia esto debería haber supuesto un cambio pero seguía sin entender..

Entonces mi bolso, en algún lugar en el suelo, comenzó a vibrar, por instinto lo saque y conteste.

-Hola?

-Bella!- dijo Ed al otro lado del teléfono, podía escuchar el alivio en su voz

-QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?- pregunte alterada, Alice y Jake de inmediato se dieron cuenta quien era .

-Por favor Bella, escúchame, necesito que hagas algo por mi

-Y por que debería de hacer algo por ti

- por que no tengo a nadie mas...- sus palabras me conmovieron y no podia dejar de llorar

-Que quieres que haga?- pregunte resignada, sabiendo que lo que fuera lo haría

-Tienes que recoger a Tanya...

-QUE?, hijo de...- al escucharme Jake hizo el intento de quitarme el celular pero me aleje

-Déjame hablar con él, Bella- dijo Jacob

-Que Jacob te de la dirección, en cuanto estén juntas ve al lugar mas seguro que conozcas, te amo- Y sin mas colgó.

* * *

GRACIAS A Melissa Masen Cullen Swan, Lilian de Cullen y claribelcabrera123 por sus comentarios.

Enserio no saben que feliz me hacen con sus comentarios.

Lilian de Cullen: prometo no volver a tardar demasiado, gracias por tu apoyo. Salma BD 


	27. Chapter 27

-Que quieres que haga?- pregunte resignada, sabiendo que lo que fuera lo haría

-Tienes que recoger a Tanya...

-QUE?, hijo de...- al escucharme Jake hizo el intento de quitarme el celular pero me aleje

-Déjame hablar con él, Bella- dijo Jacob

-Que Jacob te de la dirección, en cuanto estén juntas ve al lugar mas seguro que conozcas, te amo- Y sin mas colgó.

-Que esta pasando Bella-Me sobresalte al escuchar a mi mamá. Todos nos giramos a verla y ella me observaba preocupada.

-Yo...esto.. Mamá tengo que irme-dije por fin.

-Te sientes mal?- pregunto cariñosa acercándose a mi y limpiando mis por no abrazarla y derrumbarme.

-Si, Jacob y Alice irán conmigo, no te preocupes mamá, estaré bien-

-De acuerdo, cuiden de mi hija chicos- tome mi bolso del suelo y me dirigí a la salida sin mirar a tras. No me despedí de nadie mas y cuando no pudieron verme corrí hacia el auto.

-Detente Bella- grito Alice

-Isabella!- dijo Jacob mientras me tomaba del brazo.

-En donde vive Tanya?- le pregunte dándole la cara, él me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Para que quieres saber?- pregunto despacio.

-Dime donde vive!

-Bella..- susurro Alice mientras trataba de abrazarme, me solté. Comenzaba a desesperarme.

-Si quieres yo te puedo llevar- dijo Jake pero solo para no contradecirme.

-Olvídalo!- Grite y me subí al auto, arranque lo mas rápido que pude.

Mientras conducía buscaba el numero de la comisaria en mi celular, cuando lo encontré lo marque dando vueltas por las calles, no sabia a donde dirigirme.

Contestaron al tercer timbre:

-estación de policía de Manhattan...-

-Necesito que me comuniquen con las oficinas principales, soy la hija de Charlie Swan.

-...Un momento señorita Swan..- Sentí que fueron minutos en lugar de segundos hasta que escuche al secretario de mi papá.

-Señorita Swan su padre no esta en la oficina

-Lo se, lo necesito a usted, quiero que busque la dirección de una persona-

-Señorita eso es imposible, es información confidencial..

-Eso obvio que siendo hija de tu JEFE no voy a utilizar mal esa información- dije recalcando la palabra jefe para hacerle una amenaza implícita Al parecer el la entendió por que después de unos segundos dijo:

-Cual es el nombre?

-Tanya...- me quede pensando, no conocía su apellido. Maldije a Edward por hacerme pasar por esto.

-Esto.. era la hija del antiguo gerente-

-El antiguo jefe?, entonces es la señorita Denali-

-Si!, ella-

Abrí la guantera y saque el arma que papá siempre quería que llevara conmigo. La escondí en la falda de mi vestido, solo esperaba no usarla. En cuanto colgué pise el acelerador y me pase unos cuantos altos. No tarde demasiado en llegar. Vivía en un bloque grande de departamentos, en el 103. La gente se me quedaba viendo al pasar. Cundo entre en el elevador me di cuenta por que. En uno de los espejos de este veía mi cara pálida y con manchas negras debajo de los ojos, delineador corrido. Trate de limpiarme lo mas que pude.

Cuando llegue a su puerta suspire, no sabía que demonios estaba a punto de hacer y no sabía lo que diría Toque el timbre. Tal vez algo como:"Hey, soy la novia de Edward, la que los vio besándose en la entrada de su casa. Él me llamo y dijo que viniera por ti para ponerte a salvo".

Olvide todos mis pensamientos cuando se abrió la puerta. Frente a mi estaba una chica de mi edad, con el pelo rubio en una coleta alta, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa simple, con zapatos deportivos. Pero estaba segura que ella se veía mucho mejor que yo con mi vestido y tacones. Sonrío pero se veía confundida.

-Si?- dijo

-Yo... Soy Isabella...- ella reconoció mi nombre por que vi que algo en su rostro cambio aunque no dejo de sonreír.

-Edward me llamo...él... él quiere que vengas conmigo-

-Él te dijo que vinieras por mi?- pregunto asombrada pero no le dio tiempo a contestarme. Ambas escuchamos gritos provenientes de la parte de abajo. Y no necesitamos decir nada para darnos cuenta que por lo que venia hacia nosotras Edward me había llamado.

-Corre!- grito y de dirigió al pasillo. La seguí. Al final de este había una puerta, ella comenzó a abrirla mientras yo quitaba mis zapatillas para poder correr mejor. Lo que menos quería era volver a torcerme el tobillo, ademas eso era lo mejor que me podria pasar tomando en cuenta que nos perseguían y no tenia idea de quien o que.

Cuando la abrió vimos ante nosotras las escaleras de emergencia que se extendían hacia arriba. Cuando salimos ella giro para cerrar la puerta con seguro y seguimos corriendo. Cada vez sentía los pies mas pesados. El sonido de nuestros pies en los escalones de metal me ponían nerviosa. No sabia a donde nos dirigíamos. Cada vez escuchaba mas de cerca el ruido, como de una moto, yo lo conocía, lo había escuchado muchas mas veces de las que me hubiera gustado.

Llegamos a la azotea del edificio y sentí un mal presentimiento pero eso era ridículo, no podíamos estar mas en peligro.

-Y ahora que?- grite

-Hay que llegar hasta el otro edificio, así podremos bajar y pedir ayuda.-

El edificio en el que nos encontrábamos estaba en una esquina por lo que solo teníamos un a opción, el edificio de la derecha, afortunadamente ese y el siguiente quedaba a la misma altura pero los separaba un metro, el metro mas largo que hubiera visto. Escuchamos como se azotaban las escaleras de metal.

La vi a los ojos y asentí. Tome impulso y salte hacia el otro edificio. Agradecí que el maldito vestido que estaba usando tuviera la falda suelta.

Me di la vuelta para ayudarla, pero al saltar se resbalo un pie y estuvo a punto de tome de los brazos y la ayude a subir. Corrimos hacia la otra esquina , Tanya cojeaba, al parecer se había lastimado. Corrimos lo mas rápido que podíamos. Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Como cuando era niña y jugaba con mi hermano y me perseguía por la escalera. Quería detenerme y gritar:"BASTA!, Para!, Ya no quiero jugar".

Sentí el aire agitarse y supe que él estaba aquí, nos había atrapado. Había perdido el juego. Su risa hizo que tropezara pero me levante rápidamente, estábamos a pocos pasos de él otro edificio, eso era lo único que me consolaba pero sabia que aunque lograra llegar no significaba que estaría a salvo.

Lo logre y salte, me permití volver a respirar hasta que sentí mis pies en el suelo pero Tanya no estaba a mi lado. Voltee a verla y ella estaba paralizada en la esquina del otro edificio. No quise mirar atrás de ella.

-Salta!- le grite

-No puedo, no lo voy a lograr-

-Si lo harás!, yo te ayudo!, VAMOS!

Algo se interpuso entre nosotras, nuestro perseguidor. Me daba la espalda a mi y me impedía verla a ella. Como siempre usaba esa patineta que volaba.

-Tanya, Tanya!, no bebiste interponerte en mis planes- dijo con voz fuerte, a pesar del traje que usaba lo logre escuchar.

Con manos temblorosas busque el arma, tenia que aprovechar que estuviera de espaldas. Apunte y dispare como mi papá me había enseñado.

Le di, él se arqueo un poco. Entonces golpeo a Tanya y la lanzo hasta una aparato de aire donde ella se retorció. Y volteo hacía mi.

-En realidad no pensaba en matarte, lo juro, ademas eres amiga de mi hijo, pero me has echo enojar. Todo paso muy rápido, de repente yo me encontraba en el suelo. Mi héroe había llegado.

Ellos peleaban y yo no podía hacer nada.

Edward lo tenia en el suelo mientas lo golpeaba en la cara hasta que logro romper la mascara. No podía ver su rostro.Él sujeto saco una bola y la lanzo hacia donde yo estaba pero paso de largo y llego hasta el otro edificio, donde se encontraba Tanya. Voltee a verla y se me nublo la vista al reconocer que eso era una bomba, igual a la que había utilizado en mi fiesta. Pero solo pude gritar su nombre antes de que todo estallara frente a mis ojos.

* * *

Gracias por su apoyo. Siento decirles que este es el penúltimo capitulo. Mil gracias por sus comentarios. Me siento tan especial cada vez que dicen que les gusta.

Me encantaría que dejaran sus opiniones, suposiciones, emociones todo lo que quieran en un comentario.

Las quiero muchísimo.

Gracias en especial a Lilian de Cullen y Barbara Varga.

Salma BD


	28. Chapter 28

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, rogando para que cuando los abriera despertara en mi habitación. Sentí las lagrimas calientes rodar por mis mejillas, las cuales al hacer contacto con mi piel ardían.

No quería pensar en nada mas pero los recuerdos venían a mi mente uno tras otro, como en las películas que las personas ven toda su vida antes de morir. Tal vez era eso, estaba a punto de morir. Me aferre a esa posibilidad, dormir y no volver a despertar. No volver a pensar en nada mas, no preocuparme por nada en absoluto.

No podía abrir los ojos, me pesaban pero era consciente de que me movía, podía escuchar murmullos pero no lograba distinguir nada solo era un molesto ruido de fondo.

Obligándome a hacerlo, logre entreabrir los ojos. Estaba en mi cuarto pero había demasiadas personas, sinónimo de que algo no estaba bien.

Sentí una mano que me tocaba delicadamente la mejilla. Era mi madre quien estaba junto a mi y sollozaba. Pude distinguir lo voz furibunda de mi papá:

-La ha puesto en demasiados problemas! CUANTAS VECES HA ESTADO A PUNTO DE MORIR EN ESTOS ÚLTIMOS MESES!...Debí haberlo sabido antes...En cuanto termine con esto iré personalmente por él.-dio un par de ordenes por lo que pude deducir que las demás personas presentes eran policías.

Mi mamá se puso de pie, nadie parecía darse cuenta de que estaba consciente.

-Basta Charlie!, salgan todos del cuarto!- Uno a uno todos fueron saliendo hasta que solo quedo mi padre frente a mamá:

-No es momento de lamentaron, solucionaremos esto después ahora hay que dejarla descansar.

Mi papá se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra. Mi madre se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la frente antes de hacer lo mismo.

Apenas pude ponerme de pie y pude darme cuenta que el vestido había sido sustituido por un pantalón de franela y una blusa sin mangas, que probablemente mi mamá me hubiera puesto. En cuanto salí al pasillo escuche ruidos en el piso de abajo. Rezando por que ninguno de mis hermanos se encontrara allí me dirigí a su cuarto. Suspire cuando lo encontré vació. Encontré mi objetivo en la mesa al lado de la cama, las llaves del auto de Emmett. Trate de caminar lo mas rápido posible hasta la salida de emergencia, era la única forma de salir sin que me vieran. Mientras bajaba despacio las escaleras sentía escalofríos incluso temblaba al recordar la ultima vez que use una pero trate de concentrarme en otra cosa, no quería pensar en nada de eso, sabia que si lo hacia me derrumbaría. Intente con todas mis fuerzas de evitarlo pero cuando por fin estuve en el auto y me adentre en las calles recordé a Tanya en el suelo, minutos antes de que la bomba explotara y yo me desmayara.

No sabía como había llegado a casa pero eso no me importaba, al igual que lo que me esperaría cuando se enteraran que me había ido, en ese momento solo una persona acaparaba mi pensamiento. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente a su casa.

Mientras caminaba me sentía como si estuviera en trance, en ese momento había dejado de sentir todo, incluso parecía que no respiraba hasta que vi la puerta abrirse y a él salir.

Usaba un pantalón deportivo y no llevaba camisa pero tenia algunos vendajes al rededor del pecho y una herida en la frente ademas de algunos moretones.

-Que haces aquí?- dijo demasiado tosco y me dieron ganas de llorar.

-Quería verte, necesitaba saber como estaba...- me acerque a el para abrazarlo pero puso una mano entre nosotros.

-Sera mejor que te vayas

-Por que?

-Por que no quiero que estés aquí, no quiero que estés en el mismo lugar que yo- sentí como se rompía mi corazón y la vista se me nublo por las lagrimas.

-Edwrad... de que hablas- dije tartamudeando- Ya no me quieres- dije temiendo que fuera verdad. Él no contesto.

-No me hagas esto, te necesito...

-No, no me necesitas

-Lo hago, te quiero y te necesito conmigo- Sabía que me estaba humillando y con otra persona jamas lo haría pero tenia mas que perder si no lo intentaba siquiera.

-Tu no me quieres?- repetí

-Que si te quiero?, ES QUE NO ENTIENDES. NO. PUEDES. ESTAR CONMIGO...Yo no soy bueno para ti- comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Claro que eres bueno, tu...

-BUENO?, sabes que le paso a las ultimas dos personas que pensaron que era bueno?, ESTÁN MUERTAS!. Ni siquiera pude protegerlas.

-No fue tu culpa- susurre entendiendo su problema.

-Claro que lo fue, yo pude evitarlo y no lo hice. No soportaría verte morir a ti también.

-Edward no me importa si estoy en peligro con tal de estar contigo, por favor!..

- en ese momento que nada de lo que dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión.

EPoV

-Edward no me importa si estoy en peligro con tal de estar contigo, por favor!-

Se veía tan frágil, con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazándose a si misma. Me moría de ganas de hacerlo yo, de protegerla pero si estaba con ella lo único que le causaría seria daño, aunque eso ella no lo viera ahora.

-Apenas puedo vivir con la culpa...me moriría si algo te pasara- Bella me observo con sus hermosos y grandes ojos chocolate que ahora estaban rojos e hinchados y en ese momento pensé: "Si me lo vuelve a decir me quedare con ella, no la dejare ir nunca mas" Pero ella cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió dijo:

-De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres me iré de tu vida, espero que no te arrepientas.- Me quede en shock, se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla y sin que yo me pudiera mover se marcho.

* * *

Pues fin!

Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, no saben lo importante que es para mi.

Comenten que les pareció.

Y pues no es un final final, lo continuare pero por ahora no, le daré un descanso a la historia y comenzare a ponerle toda mi atención a la nueva:3.

Las amo

Besos

Salma BD


End file.
